Le projet
by Amy-Lee Mulder
Summary: Un homme d'affaire est retrouvé mort dans son bureau. Beckett et Castle doivent enquêter sur le meurtre tout en tentant de mettre cartes sur table en ce qui concerne leur relation.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous.**_

_**Voici ce qui m'est sorti de la tête dernièrement. Malgré le background qui est le même, Beckett et Castle ne sont toujours pas sur les traces du Sénateur Bracken et "Always" n'a pas eu lieu…encore? Je situerais donc l'histoire durant la saison 4 mais les événements de "47 secondes" n'existent pas car je suis une éternelle romantique et j'ai toujours espéré que Kate trouve le courage d'avouer à Rick qu'elle avait tout entendu, sans passer par un intermédiaire.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!**_

_**P.S. : "Castle" et tous les personnages qui y sont rattachés ne m'appartiennent pas et restent la propriété d'Andrew Marlowe et de ABC**_

* * *

"Non! Il n'est pas question que je rentre dans votre petit jeu!" S'exclama Bradley Jones, s'énervant sur la personne qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil. Il se releva rapidement, faisant rouler sa chaise jusqu'à la fenêtre qui offrait une magnifique vue panoramique sur la ville de New-York. Du plat de sa main, le quinquagénaire frappa d'un coup sec la tablette de son bureau en chêne. "Ecoutez-moi bien! Libre à vous de vous engouffrer dans un puits sans fin, mais il est hors de question que vous m'attiriez avec vous!" Toujours à l'affut des paroles de son interlocuteurs, il secoua légèrement son visage, marquant son désaccord. Il ferma ses yeux marrons et fronça ses sourcils grisonnant et drus, laissant paraître les premières rides sur son front et autour de ses yeux. Brad serrait les dents, ses lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une simple ligne presque invisible au milieu de sa barbe de trois jours. L'homme se demandait comment il avait bien pu s'embourber dans un tel pétrin. Il avait toujours été présent pour ses amis, pour sa famille, mais cette fois cela allait beaucoup trop loin. Plus question pour lui de poursuivre sur cette voie sans issue. "Je refuse. J'en ai fait suffisamment pour que vous ayez accès à tout ce qui vous est nécessaire pour continuer sans moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser me conduire à ma perte." Insista-t-il, mais son interlocuteur ne semblait pas le prendre de cette façon. Jones dû éloigner le combiné de son oreille tant la personne s'énervait, tentait de mettre sa patience à rude épreuve, avec le secret espoir, il le savait, de le faire plier. "Quand je dis non, c'est non. Depuis le temps, vous devriez savoir que je ne reviens jamais sur mes décisions. En l'occurrence, elle est prise et je ne ferai pas marche arrière même pour tout l'or du monde." Un petit tremblement agita la main qui tenait le cornet, un frisson envahit le corps de l'homme d'affaire habituellement stoïque. "Je vous jure que si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de sa tête que la prochaine fois que l'on entendra parler de vous ce sera parce que la police vous aura passer les menottes et que vous passerai votre vie derrière les barreaux." Ceci dit, Bradley Jones raccrocha avec un grognement nerveux, son corps tout entier parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables.

En cinquante ans de vie, Bradley Jones n'avait eu peur qu'une seule et unique fois : le 11 septembre 2001. Lorsque le premier avion s'était écrasé sur la tour sud du World Trade Center dans laquelle son entreprise avait ses bureaux, il fut temporairement enseveli sous des gravats. Il se souvenait encore des cris, de la poussière, de la chaleur, des corps désarticulés qu'il avait vus passer devant ses fenêtres. Ce jour-là, il avait cru ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du soleil. Ne plus jamais revoir son épouse. Ne pas voir sa fille grandir. Il eut beaucoup de chance de trouver suffisamment d'air dans ses poumons pour héler un petit groupe de collègues, courageux, tout aussi fonceurs que lui, qui le dégagèrent. Ensemble, ils s'étaient faufilés entre dans les décombres des murs tombés ça et là, avaient enjambé les corps inertes de malheureux qui n'avaient pas eu autant de chance que lui. Les murs s'effondraient au fur et à mesure de leur avancée jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient enfin la porte de sortie et les pompiers qui s'agitaient dans le hall, encore persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'un accident. Leurs poumons les brûlaient, ils avaient, sans aucun doute, l'un ou l'autre membre froissé, voire cassé, mais l'air pur que leurs tendis les pompiers les aidèrent à récupérer. Sa peur fut à son comble lorsqu'il aperçut le second avion se diriger vers la deuxième tour jumelle, laissant pensé qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident.

Aujourd'hui, à une moindre échelle, il avait à nouveau peur. Les murs se tenaient droits autour de lui, le silence régnait, mais il frissonnait, sentait tout son corps tremblant et faiblissant. Jones s'empara du verre de scotch qu'il s'était servi quelques minutes avant le coup de fil et le vida d'une traite. La douceur de l'alcool le rasséréna un court instant, avant qu'il ne sente une goûte de sueur perler sur sa tempe et sa gorge s'assécher. Après avoir reposé son verre, il se retourna et fit face au panorama que lui offrait la baie vitrée. Il neigeait à gros flocons depuis plusieurs jours maintenant et New-York était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc. Sur la droite, il aperçut des lumières clignotantes orange qui surmontaient un chasse-neige qui déblayait la cinquante-troisième rue ensevelissant les voitures en stationnement sous des tonnes de poudreuses. Daphné, son épouse, avait prévu un dîner de famille, elle avait invité Trina, leur fille, et Jim, son petit-ami. Ils n'habitaient pas très loin mais il s'inquiétait de savoir si ils parviendraient à les rejoindre, tout comme il espérait pouvoir lui-même retrouver le chemin de son domicile sans trop de casse. Daphné et lui, n'avaient plus vu leur fille depuis bientôt six mois, et à l'idée de la revoir, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'employé de la First National Bank. Trina était le soleil de sa vie, celle qui l'avait aidé à traverser toutes les épreuves que la vie avait placées sur son chemin au cours des dernières années, notamment la crise financière de 2008 durant laquelle il avait bien cru perdre l'ensemble de ses possessions matérielles. Finalement, dans sa vie, la présence permanente et aimante de sa tendre épouse et de sa seule enfant l'avaient maintenus debout face aux tempêtes.

Son attention fut attirée sur la gauche du paysage, lorsqu'il entendit un énorme bruit de tôles froissées et vit un enchevêtrement de véhicules, il prit la décision de rentrer en métro, du moins s'ils fonctionnaient. Bradley était un bon conducteur. Dans son jeune temps, rouler sur des routes verglacées ne le dérangeait pas, l'amusait même à un certain point. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Daphné, l'âge aidant, il devenait beaucoup plus prudent et raisonnable et à la moindre alerte hivernale, son épouse le tançait pour qu'il se déplace dans les transports en commun. Jamais elle n'aurait accepté de le voir grimper à bord d'un taxi jaune new-yorkais par de telles conditions climatiques, ceux-ci étaient trop bien connus pour leur comportement routier dangereux. Il secoua légèrement la tête, la voix de sa femme raisonnait en lui et il devait admettre que sa présence à ses côtés à l'instant précis ne serait pas du luxe.

Bradley Jones avait bien besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral, que l'on vienne l'aider à sortir la tête de l'eau et de se sortir de cette embuscade dans laquelle il s'était lancé sans réfléchir. Sa famille n'étant pas là, il se jeta sur la chose suivante : l'alcool. Sur sa droite, sur un petit meuble en bois couleur chêne, sa bouteille de Whisky brillait sous la lueur de la lampe de bureau qui trônait à quelques centimètres. Il s'empara de son verre et le remplit à nouveau du liquide brunâtre. Sa main tremblait. La perle de sueur qui avait atteint sa tempe était maintenant rejointe par d'autres. Il ne faisait pourtant pas chaud dans la pièce. Loin d'être frileux, Brad allumait rarement la vanne du radiateur et il préférait nettement se réchauffer à coup de boisson. Une goutte de liquide sauta hors du verre tant sa main tremblait de plus en plus et, pour éviter de perdre une larme supplémentaire de son médicament, il l'avala d'une traite, reposa le verre et repartit s'asseoir derrière son bureau. La tête commença à lui tourner, une sensation qui s'attaquait à lui que lorsqu'il avait bu clairement plus. Il appuya ses coude sur son bureau et reposa sa tête entre ses mains, fermant les yeux, tentant vainement de mettre fin à cette sensation de tourbillon, mais rien n'y fit. Il émit un grognement de frustration avant, d'une main habile, de défaire quelque peu le nœud de sa cravate qui enserrait sa gorge sèche. Sa respiration se fit saccadée. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis une seconde, mais à chaque fois elle restait coincée dans sa trachée. Ses poumons semblaient bloqués. Bradley Jones compris rapidement, tendit la main vers l'interphone, pour appeler sa secrétaire, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte mais ses muscles ne répondaient plus. Il tomba face la première sur son bureau, sans plus pouvoir bouger, il sentait la vie le quitter, ses yeux s'embrumèrent, il essaya à nouveau d'appeler à l'aide. Sans succès. Il ferma les yeux et cessa de lutter.

* * *

"Castle!" S'exclama la détective Kate Beckett. La jeune femme avait été réveillée à quatre heures du matin par les aboiements du chien de ses voisins et n'était plus parvenue à trouver le sommeil par la suite. Même si habituellement elle n'avait pas besoin d'énormément d'heures de repos, elle n'appréciait que très légèrement les réveils en fanfares. Se retournant sans fin dans son lit, elle avait décidé de se levé, rejetant ses couvertures à ses pieds, passant ses mains sur son visage et émettant un grognement d'énervement. Ce fut avec beaucoup de difficultés qu'elle s'était servie son premier café, faisant le plein de caféine pour affronter cette nouvelle journée au commissariat, laissant le goût du sucre vanillé s'enroulé dans sa gorge et agiter les dernières cellules endormies de son cerveau. Le moka faisant tout doucement son action, elle s'était dirigée dans sa douche en traînant les pieds. Elle avait hésité un instant entre la douche froide, revigorante, ou la douche bien chaude, relaxante. Un instant seulement car lorsque les muscles tendus de son dos l'avaient rappelée à l'ordre, le jet bien chaud et calmant eut sa préférence. Pas pressée par le temps, elle avait profité de ces quelques minutes de silence retrouvé pour s'appuyer à la paroi et laisser l'eau la masser. Le bienfait de ce massage de fortune ne l'avait pas quittée depuis lors, cependant, son esprit n'avait pas suivi le même chemin et la migraine apparue à son arrivée au commissariat du douzième l'agressait toujours.

Arrivée au commissariat du douzième, la brunette fut accueillie par ses gars, les lieutenants Kevin Ryan et Javier Esposito qui s'afféraient à terminer la paperasse sur la dernière affaire que l'équipe venait de clore. Elle s'était assise et c'est là que son mal de crâne l'avait attaquée par surprise. La lumière jaunie et loin d'être naturelle émise par les néons piquaient ses yeux qu'elle avait du mal à garder ouverts. Elle tendit ses longues jambes fines sous son bureau, murmura quelques mots durs à l'attention de sa céphalée et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'irlandais et l'hispanique qui l'observaient sans aucune discrétion. "Tu crois qu'elle va bien?" Entendit-elle Ryan interroger son partenaire alors qu'ils pivotèrent pour lui tourner le dos. "J'imagine." Répondit Espo en haussant les épaules. "Si elle veux nous le dire, je suppose qu'elle le fera" Murmura-t-il. Kate avait bien conscience d'avoir une tête de déterrée. Rien que son apparence dans le miroir au levé avait suscité sa propre inquiétude, la poussant un mettre un peu plus de blush qu'à son habitude pour camoufler sa pâleur sans réellement y parvenir. Encore une fois, force était de constater que ses partenaires la connaissaient bien. Du moins, il la connaissaient assez que pour ne pas la questionner.

Sa migraine s'était accentuée lorsque le tintement caractéristique qui annonçait l'arrivée de l'ascenseur à l'étage de la criminelle avait retentit, résonnant dans son crâne comme une boule de flipper. Elle avait grommelé quelques mots durs à l'encontre de l'appareil, se tournant du côté d'où provenait l'agression sonore. Son moral s'était un peu amélioré à la vue de l'écrivain à succès, Richard Castle, deux cafés fumants dans les mains et un sourire enfantin placardé sur le visage dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Elle soupira à l'idée de devoir affronter ses questions. Beckett connaissait suffisamment l'homme que pour savoir qu'il était observateur et qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à échapper à son regard aiguisé. Autant Kevin et Javier savaient quand se retenir, autant Rick Castle était un gamin en overdose de sucre qui ne lui laissait aucun répit et s'immisçait bien trop souvent dans sa vie privée, grattant encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à obtenir les réponses qu'il attendait. D'après lui, c'était une habitude due à son besoin de détail pour étoffer le personnage de Nikki Heat. D'après elle, il s'agissait juste d'une simple variante de curiosité maladive dont certaines personnes pouvaient faire preuve.

Depuis plus de trois ans, celui que le New-York Ledger avait baptisé le roi du macabre partageait ses journées entre son ordinateur et les enquêtes policières avec Beckett et son équipe. Les deux s'étaient rencontrés sur le toit d'un immeuble, lors de la soirée de lancement de son dernier opus, "Deadly Storm". Le romancier venait de tuer le personnage principal d'une série de livres prometteuse, il s'en était lassé et voulait passer à autre chose, se renouveler mais se retrouvait confronté au syndrome de la page blanche. Acculé par son éditrice, il se devait de trouver une solution mais, comme à son habitude, Richard ne voyait pas de souci, niait qu'il éprouvait des difficultés à retrouver la passion pour l'écriture qui l'animait depuis de si longues années. Le renouveau était venu en la personne de Katherine Beckett qui l'avait emmené au poste pour l'interroger sur un meurtre mis en scène de la même façon que dans ses romans. La brunette élancée, à la silhouette de mannequin, intelligente et à l'esprit vif le piqua au cœur. L'inspiration était revenue. Nikki Heat était née ainsi qu'une belle amitié.

Castle s'installa, tendit le gobelet contenant un café moka, avec deux sucres vanillés et du lait à sa partenaire dans le crime. Elle l'accepta avec plaisir, leurs doigts se frôlant. Il avait beau ne pas être un vrai policier, son intégration dans le groupe s'était faite sans accrocs, du moins en ce qui concerne les gars. Beckett eut beaucoup plus de mal à s'habituer à la présence quasi-permanente du playboy. Ensuite, petit à petit, l'oiseau des mots avait évolué, tout comme la flic. Il s'assit sur la chaise qu'il s'était approprié à côté du bureau de la détective. Cette chaise, l'auteur l'avait réquisitionnée et faite sienne dès le début, c'était celle qui, habituellement, était réservée aux témoins, aux membres de la famille des victimes ou à certains contrevenants. Maintenant elle était reconnue comme étant la chaise de Castle.

"Yo Castle! Vous avez mis maman en colère encore une fois?" Cria Esposito depuis sa place, toutes dents dehors. S'il savait ménager sa patronne, Javier savait aussi taquiner l'écrivain. Voir ce dernier se trémousser, mal à l'aise sur son siège, lui apportait toujours un plaisir non dissimulé. D'ailleurs, Ryan et lui adoraient se moquer gentiment de ceux qu'ils appelaient de façon affectueuse papa et maman. Ces surnoms étaient apparus du jour au lendemain, sans réellement avoir d'origine, si ce n'est que Kate était un peu leur maman de travail, les dirigeant à longueur de journée, et Castle, très proche de maman, ne pouvait que se voir affubler du titre de papa, scellant le clan familial du douzième arrondissement.

"Ouais, Castle." Renchérit l'irlandais. "Elle n'est pas comme d'habitude aujourd'hui." Rajouta Ryan avec un sourire en coin.

Beckett observa leur petit jeu à distance, replongeant sur le rapport qu'elle peinait à terminer. Pour faire passer sa migraine, elle but une gorgée du de l'or brun qu'il lui avait apporté. "De vrais gamins!" Pensa-t-elle sans vouloir se mêler de leurs boutades qu'elle savait sympathiques et sans arrières pensées. C'était devenu une habitude depuis l'arrivée de l'écrivain au commissariat. Lui qui aimait se jouer des conventions et plaisanter supportait moins bien être la cible des railleries des deux lieutenants, affichant régulièrement une moue particulièrement attendrissante dès que ceux-ci l'attaquaient gentiment.

Castle leur lança un clin d'œil complice, prêt à se lancer dans la bataille. "Si vous saviez les gars! C'est plutôt ce que je ne lui ai pas fait." S'amusa-t-il, tout en étant attentif à la réaction de sa partenaire, espérant toujours ne pas pousser la plaisanterie trop loin. Beckett n'était pas une adepte des plaisanteries à double sens mais son entourage professionnel étant principalement composé de membres masculins, au fil du temps, elle s'était habituée et y participait de temps à autres.

"Castle!" S'exclama la détective s'étranglant avec son café et lançant un regard noir à son voisin. Elle sentit la chaleur monter à ses joues et la colère l'envahir lorsqu'elle constata que son partenaire avait un sourire entendu fixé sur les lèvres.

"Cette fois elle est vraiment fâchée." se moquèrent Ryan et Esposito.

"Eh! Où est-ce que vous avez la tête les gars?" les tança l'auteur. "Je ne lui avais pas encore apporté sa dose de caféine." Expliqua-t-il, tout en sachant très bien qu'il valait mieux qu'il enrobe sa réelle pensée. "Vraiment Détective, vous pensez réellement que personne ne connaît votre addiction au café?" S'exclama faussement Richard.

La difficulté pour elle d'entendre ce genre de blague la concernant, et sous-entendant que Castle et elle pouvaient avoir une quelconque relation plus personnelle, trouvait son origine dans le fait que l'homme ne la laissait pas indifférente. Il était charmant, drôle, un père aimant, toujours présent et prêt à tout pour elle, pour l'aider, la protéger et la soutenir face à tous les obstacles qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer, tant au point de vue professionnel que personnel. Il était devenu son meilleur ami. Elle était devenue sa muse. Ensemble, ils soulevaient des montagnes qui semblaient infranchissables, résolvaient des enquêtes grâce à ses recherches et ses idées farfelues.

Beckett soupira et secoua légèrement la tête. Elle renonçait. Ils étaient incorrigibles. "Vous n'avez pas des devoirs les enfants?" Leur demanda-t-elle. Ses deux subalternes eurent un sourire contenu avant de retourner à leurs occupations. "Et vous Castle, plutôt que de dévoiler mes secrets à vos petites-amies, vous devriez mettre en pratique vos compétences pour m'aider avec la paperasse."

"La quoi?" S'enquit-t-il. "Je… vous…la communication … mauvaise… tunnel." Ce n'est pas sans une grimace qu'il imita avec une approximation maladroite la mauvaise communication téléphonique.

"Je me disais bien aussi." Elle roula des yeux. Une mimique que l'écrivain avait appris à aimer, un signe que sa présence était acceptée, une marque de fabrique tellement "mignonne".

"En parlant de vos sombres secrets, Détective, de quoi avez-vous discuté avec Alexis hier?"

"Oh, pas grand-chose d'important." Répondit simplement la policière qui s'étonnait qu'il aie tenu jusqu'à ce matin pour l'interroger. Toute la soirée, elle s'était attendue à recevoir un texto de l'écrivain réclamant à corps et à cris des informations.

A vrai dire, l'homme avait toujours été le confident de sa fille qui n'avait jamais réellement eu de figure maternelle. Sa propre mère, Meredith, ne venait la voir que lorsqu'elle avait des envies de shopping à New-York ou que la comédienne se voyait attribuer un rôle dans la région. Elle en profitait alors pour emmener sa fille avec elle dans ses délires dépensiers. Meredith n'avait jamais réellement voulu d'un enfant. Alexis était un accident. Castle et elle s'amusaient bien, ils étaient jeunes et insouciants, jusqu'au jour ou la rousse se rendit compte qu'elle était enceinte. Trop tard pour un avortement que Richard ne lui aurait jamais autorisé. Ce premier mariage s'était terminé par un adultère, un divorce facile et une garde exclusive pour le jeune père. Pour la première fois, Alexis s'était tournée vers quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne craignait rien, il savait Beckett équilibrée et de bons conseils mais l'inquiétude s'était insidieusement installée, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de questionner Kate sur le contenue de leur conversation. "Mais encore?"

"Vous n'êtes pas prêt Castle. Peut-être dans quelques années vous l'accepterez." Dit-elle en secouant la tête.

"Prêt pour quoi?" Paniqua-t-il. Il imagina immédiatement le pire, les idées les plus saugrenues lui traversèrent l'esprit : la drogue, l'alcool, une grossesse inattendue,… Les idées se bousculèrent et il eut l'air totalement effrayé. Il savait très bien que la jeune femme refuserait de vendre la mèche, acceptant la vie privée de la roussette mais il ignorait s'il pourrait survivre avec ses doutes. "Vous savez que je peux tout entendre Beckett."

"Bien sûr Castle." Acquiesça sérieusement la policière. "Je dois dire que quand elle m'a annoncé la nouvelle, je pensais que pour ce genre de chose elle se serait plutôt tournée vers votre mère." L'informa-t-elle. "Martha aurait certainement fait un très bon boulot. Je lui ai juste dit de foncer, si ce type était le bon qu'elle ne devait pas hésiter, s'installer avec lui et avoir beaucoup d'enfant tant qu'elle est encore jeune."

Et puis un sourire moqueur apparut et la vérité le percuta. "Ah Ah Kate. J'adore votre humour."

_Kate_! Elle aimait la façon dont il prononçait son prénom. "Elle me fait confiance Castle. Quand elle voudra vous en parler elle le fera."

"Oui mais quand? Quand elle sera dealer en chef dans les rues du Bronx?"

"Ecoutez Castle." Kate se tourna vers lui gentiment, se pencha dans sa direction et déposa sa main sur celle de son partenaire qui reposait sur ses cuisses. "Alexis est raisonnable, vous pouvez lui faire confiance et vous le savez.". Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, le jade de la détective se perdant dans l'azur de l'écrivain.

Soudain le téléphone de la détective sonna, les sortant de leur petite bulle, et ramenant sa migraine. "Beckett." Répondit-elle. "Très bien, on arrive. Envoyez-moi l'adresse exacte par texto. Merci" La jeune femme raccrocha et interpella ses collègues. "Les gars, on a un meurtre sur la cinquante-troisième Est."

"La cinquante-troisième Est. Waw, on fait dans les quartiers chics maintenant!" S'exclama Castle. "Peut-être qu'en revenant on passera par la cinquième Avenue." Continua le romancier en se levant comme un clown hors de sa boîte pour aider sa partenaire à enfiler sa veste. "Je suis certain qu'un peu de shopping vous rendra moins grognon."

Kate ne releva pas et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, suivie du regard par Rick, scotché sur place. "Ben quoi?" Interrogea-t-il ses amis.

"On vous avait dit de faire attention Castle. On ne plaisante pas avec Beckett." Lança Esposito. Ryan et lui rejoignirent leur boss laissant Castle interdit durant un court instant, avant de les rattraper à mi-chemin et de passer un bras autour des épaules de chacun.

Il leur murmura "Si vous êtes sages, je connais une boutique super sympa qui vous conviendra à tous les deux."

"Ah oui? Quel genre de boutique?" Demanda Ryan suspicieux.

"Ne soyez pas si curieux Ryan. Vous le saurez au moment voulu." Il les relâcha et tous les quatre firent route vers l'adresse qu'avait envoyé l'agent du dispatching.

* * *

Les précipitations hivernales ne leur rendirent pas la tâche facile pour accéder à leur scène de crime. Un embouteillage monstre s'était formé sur la cinquante troisième rue, débordant sur la cinquième Avenue complètement bouchée. Kate dû user de toutes ses connaissances des recoins de Manhattan pour parvenir à destination, utilisant les petites routes parallèles, croisant des véhicules en difficulté tout au long de la route. Elle-même, malgré son expérience de la route par tous les temps, eut du mal à naviguer entre les obstacles et à maintenir le cap. Elle prit la cinquante-deuxième, bifurqua sur Park Avenue et fut bloquée par un camion de remorquage dans l'entrée de la cinquante. Elle marmonna dans ses dents, attirant l'attention de Castle qui jusqu'à présent s'accrochait à sa ceinture de sécurité.

"Euh Beckett!" Osa-t-il, levant le doigt comme un petit garçon terrifié par la maîtresse. Il savait la jeune femme irritable lorsqu'elle ne parvenait pas à son objectif. Depuis quelques minutes, il se permettait d'analyser ses réactions et chaque fois qu'elle frappait de la paume de la main sur le volant, il voyait son visage se métamorphoser, passant de sa muse agréable à la policière vindicative.

"Quoi?" Son ton était sans appel, du moins elle l'espérait car elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec lui de ses théories sur des savants fous ayant pour projet secret de détruire New-York en utilisant leur arme à fabriquer de la neige. Bon ok, elle exagérait peut-être un peu se concéda-t-elle, mais elle n'aimait pas conduire sur les routes enneigées. Non pas qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas son véhicule, du moins elle le faisait comme on lui avait appris lors de ses cours de perfectionnement à l'académie de police, mais elle se sentait impuissante face à cette attaque hivernale. Et s'il existait bien une chose que la détective Katherine Houghton Beckett ne supportait pas c'était bel et bien l'impuissance.

"Wow! Du calme Détective." Répondit-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition. "Je pense qu'on est arrivé." Annonça-t-il en désignant du doigt le croisement suivant.

En effet, Kate jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche, dans la direction pointée par Castle. L'embranchement suivant ne se trouvait pas à plus de deux cents mètres, cependant, les congères qui s'étaient accumulées bloquaient suffisamment la vue pour que la jeune femme n'aie pas aperçu la voiture de ses collègues, stationnée en double file, les gyrophares encore allumés. Juste derrière, elle vit dépasser un morceau de la camionnette noire du coroner annonçant qu'une famille venait de perdre un de ses membres. Beckett gara la voiture tant bien que mal, laissant le gyrophare sur le tableau de bord et tous deux traversèrent pour rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe.

"Bonjour LT." Les deux compères saluèrent l'agent en uniforme qui gardait l'entrée, empêchant curieux et journalistes avides de franchir le périmètre de sécurité.

"Lieutenant Beckett, Monsieur Castle, Cindy Parks du New-York Ledger." Les interpella une jeune blonde qui tendait un micro vers ses nouvelles cibles, suivie de près par un grand gaillard qui portait une caméra sur l'épaule. Kate Beckett n'appréciait pas la presse. Souvent les journalistes ne cherchaient que le sensationnel, sans se soucier de la vérité ou du respect des morts et de leurs familles. Les proches des victimes n'avaient pas besoin de voir étalé dans la presse les moindres détails ayant conduit au décès de leur père, de leur sœur, de leur enfant ou d'un ami. Ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir c'était que leur proche les aimaient et que le coupable serait mis derrière les barreaux dans les plus brefs délais, sans que leur vie ne soit jetée en pâture à tous les curieux des Etats-Unis. Le sang de la policière ne fit qu'un tour et toute l'animosité que Beckett fit passé dans le regard qu'elle adressa à la reporter n'eut pour effet que de pousser Cindy Parks à poser d'autres questions. Pour elle, une brèche se créait dans la carapace de la flic et elle sentait une opportunité pour parvenir à ses fins. "J'ai entendu dire que vous enquêtiez sur la mort de Bradley Jones. Est-ce qu'il est vrai qu'il était impliqué dans le blanchiment d'argent?"

Comme elle le craignait, la chasse au scoop pour le journal du soir avait déjà commencé et comme à chaque fois, les vautours échafaudaient déjà des théories infâmes sur la victime.

"Monsieur Castle! Allez-vous utiliser ce meurtre dans votre prochain roman? Ce crime est-il suffisamment intéressant."

Cette fois, la moutarde monta au nez de la détective qui fit demi-tour, bousculant l'écrivain sur son passage, et s'approcha de l'indésirable. "Un meurtre n'est pas intéressant, Mademoiselle Parks." Intervint Kate, tentant de maintenir un semblant de calme mais s'assurant que le ton qu'elle utilisait faisait parfaitement son œuvre. "Un meurtre est une tragédie qui peut détruire toute une famille. Un meurtre est un acte ignoble alors je vous conseille de respecter un minimum les victime." L'enquêtrice pivota à nouveau et s'introduisit dans le bâtiment sous les yeux médusé de Castle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son amie dans un tel état.

Bien entendu, il savait pourquoi. On approchait la date fatidique, le jour où la jeune femme était devenue une victime. Elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans, lorsque la police avait retrouvé sa mère dans une allée sombre, tuée de multiples coups de couteau. Même si elle ne s'accommodait pas du terme de victime, c'était bien ce qu'elle était devenue à ce moment là. Cette disparition soudaine avait failli tuer son père, qui s'était perdu dans l'alcoolisme, et elle, qui était destinée à être avocate, comme ses parents, entra à l'académie de police pour donner un sens à sa vie, pour éviter que d'autres personnes ne soient traitées comme son père et elle. Les policiers qui avaient enquêté sur le meurtre de Johanna Beckett avaient des théories tellement avilissantes que Kate et Jim voulaient partir se terrer dans leur cabane dans les bois et ne revenir que lorsque tout ce cauchemar serait terminé. Ils avaient affronté les accusations de tromperies, de détournements pour que, finalement, le flic revienne à ses sens et admette que la mort de l'avocate était peut-être dû à ses activités professionnelles. A ce jour le crime était toujours impuni et Kate s'était jurée de rendre justice à sa mère et à toutes les autres victimes de tueurs insensibles.

Cette mésaventure avait isolé Beckett. Elle avait érigé des murs autours d'elle, ne laissant personne s'approcher d'elle suffisamment que pour lui voler son cœur et sa confiance. Avec beaucoup d'aide et de soutien de sa fille, Jim Beckett s'était sorti de l'alcoolisme au bout de sept longues années d'un difficile combat, un long chemin jonché d'embûches, de rechutes et de reprise de contrôle. Depuis Kate avait peur. Peur qu'il tombe à nouveau dans ses travers, peur de s'attacher à quelqu'un et de le perdre, peur de se livrer à qui que se soit, se lançant à corps perdu dans son travail, peur de vivre tout simplement. Seulement, elle n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle face à une caméra, face à quelqu'un qui n'avait d'autres attentes que de remplir la case horaire du journal d'informations croustillantes.

Castle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la journaliste et secoua à la tête, désapprobateur, mais Cindy Parks était déjà passée à autre chose, interrogeant des badauds ignorants, il passa à la suite et trotta pour rattraper la détective qui avait pris une certaine avance. "Tout va bien Kate?" Lui demanda-t-il en posant une main sécurisante sur son épaule.

"Tout va pour le mieux Castle." Lui répondit-elle en lançant les mains vers le ciel, exaspérée. Elle se tourna vers l'écrivain et l'inquiétude qu'elle vit en lui la radoucit. "Désolée. J'ai un mal de tête carabiné depuis ce matin qui ne veux pas partir et cette pimbêche m'a poussée à bout." Soupira la détective. Rick l'observa, tentant de lire en elle, ce qu'il faisait relativement bien la plupart du temps, mais là il ne parvenait pas à faire la part des choses entre la vérité et le mensonge. "Vraiment Castle, je vais bien, alors n'insistez pas."

"Très bien." Lui concéda-t-il. "Pour le moment, je vous laisse tranquille mais…" Ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit qu'elle allait parler. "à condition que vous acceptiez une invitation à la Casa de Castle ce soir. Mère m'a prévenu qu'elle ne prendrait pas non pour une réponse valable."

"Votre mère?" Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le fixa. "Ne serait-ce pas plutôt vous qui m'invitez?" Le taquina-t-elle, sachant très bien depuis un long moment que ses sentiments plus qu'amicaux étaient partagés par le romancier. Ils se taquinaient, se tournaient autour sans jamais franchir les limites des murs érigés par la jeune femme.

Rick haussa les épaules. "Depuis votre entretien avec Alexis, Mère insiste pour que vous participiez un peu plus souvent à nos dîner de famille." Kate eut un mouvement de recul. "Rien de bien important." S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant sa réaction.

"On verra tout à l'heure Castle. Pour le moment, il y a un cadavre qui nous attend." Et elle reprit sa route.

* * *

_**Voili voiloù. Je serais ravie de pouvoir lire vos reviews et ce que vous avez pensé.**_

_**A bientôt.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou à toutes et à tous. Voici la suite du Projet.**_

_**J'espère ne pas trop vous dérouter et rester le plus proche possible des personnages que l'on connait et que l'on apprécie.**_

_**La-petite-folle: je te remercie pour ta review et espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite ;-)**_

_**Pandora60 : J'apprécie ta présence continuelle et je compte sur toi pour me remettre sur le droit chemin. Comme prévu, l'attente entre les chapitres est plus longue mais je m'applique à décrire au mieux les ressentis décors.**_

_**Caloub38 : J'apprécie ta review et suis ravie que cela te plaise.**_

_**Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une très bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Arrivés au second étage de la tour de la First National Bank, la détective ne put que constater que, malgré la crise financière qui avait touché le monde entier, et le secteur bancaire plus particulièrement, on ne rechignait visiblement pas sur les signes extérieurs de richesse. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, le luxe leur sauta aux yeux, comme si le fait d'exposer des tableaux de maîtres, d'avoir des meubles en chênes épais, des moulures bien dessinées, pouvait faire oublier que des milliers de personnes avaient perdu leur logement, perdu leur boulot, perdu leur fonds de pension et les économies de toute une vie sous prétexte que des financiers sans scrupules voulaient s'enrichir encore et toujours. En face d'eux, derrière un guichet d'accueil couleur chêne, bordé d'une lisière dorée reflétant leur image, se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs très courts. Beckett l'observa attentivement. Le jeune femme, Debbie selon la plaquette argentée agrafée à sa veste rouge sang, couleur principal du logo de la banque, entrouverte sur un chemisier blanc au décolleté vertigineux, avait les traits fins et portait un rouge à lèvres beaucoup trop prononcé qui rendait son visage plus pâle qu'il ne l'était réellement. Ses yeux marrons étaient vides et il était évident qu'elle venait de pleurer. La détective se demanda directement quelle type de relation pouvait bien entretenir Debbie avec la victime car dans ce milieu, comme dans beaucoup d'autres, rares étaient les grands patrons qui méritaient un tel témoignage de tristesse de la part de leur secrétaire. Elle nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête pour la ressortir au moment opportun.

Sur la droite de l'accueil, des publicités rouge et jaune ventant les mérites des placements auprès de cette organisation sûre et solide placardées sur le mur surplombaient deux sièges en cuir chocolat foncé. Entre les deux clubs, posés sur une table basse, de nombreuses brochures s'étalaient au milieu d'éditions du Financial Times et des pages financières du New-York Times. Ce qui semblait être un simple enchevêtrement de papiers n'était, en fait, qu'une belle propagande pour la First National Bank. A côté de la brochure parlant des mérites d'un fonds de pension, les pages roses du Times vantaient la First National et sa cotation à la New-York Stock Exchange de Wall Street. Jouxtant le prospectus glorifiaient les rendements apportés par les placements proposés par la F.N.B., le Financial précisait que celle-ci était la seule banque américaine à avoir gardé la tête hors de l'eau en 2008. Castle s'empara d'un des fascicules qu'il retourna dans tous les sens avant de l'empocher.

Sur la gauche se trouvait le lieu du crime, facilement reconnaissable au rassemblement de membres de la scientifique, vêtus de combinaisons blanches, déjà sur le départ. L'écrivain, habitué des séries télévisées policières, s'étonnait toujours de constater la différence qui existait entre la fiction que l'on vendait comme réaliste et le véritable travail d'un expert de scène de crimes. Les résultats étaient sensiblement les mêmes mais les moyens pour y parvenir différaient totalement. Jamais dans un épisode des "Experts Manhattan", Rick n'avait vu les scientifiques revêtir cette magnifique combinaison les couvrant de la tête au pieds rehaussée de chaussures assorties et du masque de chirurgien dont le but était de ne pas contaminer la scène de crime avec le cheveu d'un enquêteur, des cellules épithéliales laissées lors de la récupération d'une preuve ou d'une goutte de sueur déposant un A.D.N. extérieur. Il prit un instant pour observer ces hommes et ses femmes remballer leurs ustensiles et emporter les éléments de preuves qui aideraient à mettre la main sur le coupable. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il suivait la détective Beckett sur ses enquêtes : dans un souci de réalisme.

Ses premiers écrits, il les avait présenté à de nombreuses maisons d'édition qui les avaient refusés sans vergogne. Il se voyait à chaque fois invoqué le manque de réalisme de ses personnages, le manque de profondeur dans les actions et le manque de crédibilité. Jamais aucun éditeur ne lui avait reproché une écriture banale ou de mauvaise facture. Ils ne l'auraient jamais fait car ce n'était pas le cas, toutes les lettres de refus qu'il avait reçues était bien claires à ce sujet. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Black Pawn lui offrit sa première chance, il se jura de faire les recherches les plus approfondies possible sur le milieu dont il allait parler dans ses romans suivants. Il passa d'une infiltration dans le monde de la mafia, rencontrant des membres éminents de la plus grande famille mafieuse de New-York, les Cardelli. Sa bonhommie et son charme avaient fait mouche auprès du parrain qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Ils gardaient d'ailleurs de très bon contacts. Ensuite, il s'intégra dans les équipes de la CIA, au côté de la belle Sofia, pour donner corps à Derrick Storm, le personnage le plus populaire qu'il n'ait créé. Lorsqu'il eut décidé que Storm l'ennuyait il le tua et ce fut l'apparition de Kate Beckett lors de cette cérémonie de promotion de ce dernier opus qui le fit fondre pour la jeune et belle fliquette. Il retrouva l'imagination et un autre monde, moins bien pourvu au niveau informatique que la CIA, nettement plus terre à terre avec les préoccupations de tous les jours, un monde auquel il avait pris goût.

Tel le petit poucet, il poursuivit son chemin, accompagné de la détective en suivant la direction de l'attroupement et prenant note de tous les détails qui pourraient être inclus dans son prochain bouquin. Kate, de son côté, traversa cette assemblée, tête haute et épaules redressées. Elle s'apprêtait psychologiquement à affronter toute l'horreur dont l'humanité était capable. Le dispatching ne lui avait pas expliqué de quel type de crime il s'agissait. Comme à leur habitude, ils l'interpellaient sur son portable de service, lui annonçant le décès et, sans plus d'information, elle se rendait à l'adresse indiquée. Elle salua Jimmy, un des membre du CSU qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent rencontré au laboratoire de la police de New-York, lorsqu'elle allait rendre visite à Lanie Parish, la médecin légiste principale. Dès qu'il entendait dire que la détective Kate Beckett descendait à la morgue, le jeune homme châtain s'arrangeait pour être présent, juste pour la croiser et lui adresser un sourire, pour avoir le plaisir de la saluer et de lui attirer un mot ou un geste dans sa direction. La policière comprenait bien que le visage rougissant qu'il présentait toujours en sa présence était un signe de timidité et surtout d'appréciation. Cependant, avec ses yeux marrons, ses cheveux coupés très courts, sa barbe de trois jours, Jim ressemblait à un jeunot à peine majeur. Elle ignorait son âge mais, physiquement, elle ne lui donnait pas plus de vingt ans et, même si elle ne pouvait nier qu'être le centre de l'attention de ce jeune homme la rendait particulièrement ravie, quelle femme n'aimerait pas être admirée par la gente masculine, elle n'appréciait guère être uniquement reconnue pour son physique, jugeant ce type d'attirance beaucoup trop futile.

L'écrivain sur ses talons, Beckett s'avança dans la pièce et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour observer les lieux, tentant d'assimiler tous les détails qu'elle pouvait tirer de cet premier contact avec l'environnement de la victime. Tout d'abord l'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce ne laissait planer aucun doute sur le fait qu'un cadavre gisait non loin. Le corps du malheureux se trouvait droit devant elle, affalé sur sa table de travail, le bras droit tendu vers son interphone. La manche de sa chemise blanche remontée jusqu'au coude et le visage tourné vers la gauche. Elle fronça les yeux prenant note des différents éléments qui les entouraient. Le dernier technicien quitta l'endroit laissant la détective entourée de son équipe. Elle ne prêta pas attention au latino et l'irlandais qui vérifiaient déjà les alentours, se dirigeant vers Lanie Parish, la médecin légiste avec laquelle elle travaillait régulièrement, penchée sur le corps de Bradley Jones.

Lorsque la jeune métisse aperçu sa meilleure amie, elle se redressa instantanément et lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

"Bonjour Lanie." La salua-t-elle. Peu importait la situation, le moment du jour ou de la nuit, la jeune femme semblait toujours sortie d'un magazine de mode, son maquillage toujours parfait et lumineux, un sourire qui pourrait illuminer tout Manhattan durant une coupure de courant et des courbes généreuses qu'elle parvenait toujours à mettre en valeur dans des tailleurs pantalon ou, lorsqu'elle voulait épater Javier Esposito, une magnifique robe rouge. "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a?" Kate dirigea son attention directement vers le cadavre. Il semblait presque apaisé, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte dont s'échappait un filet de bave. Pour peu, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'était assoupi sur son plan de travail après une rude journée, si ce n'était pour la pâleur de son visage, ses lèvres bleutées et l'absence de mouvement de sa poitrine qui trahissaient son nouveau statut de dépouille.

"Salut ma belle. Castle." Les accueillit chaleureusement le docteur Parish.

"Juste 'Castle'?" S'étonna l'écrivain. "Même pas 'beau gosse'?" Se vexa-t-il faussement, d'une main sur le cœur, feignant un malaise dû à si peu de reconnaissance avant de s'approcher rapidement du financier.

"Pas touche, Castle!" Le tança-t-elle tendant un index menaçant vers le jeune quadragénaire mêle tout. Rick se recula aussi vite qu'il n'était venu et se retira derrière Beckett. "Et Kate n'est pas un bouclier suffisant pour éviter mon scalpel l'écrivaillon." Sourit-elle. Lanie appréciait énormément Richard Castle, elle savait son amie fan de ses romans et voyait bien qu'il en pinçait pour Kate. Depuis longtemps, elle tentait de leur ouvrir les yeux, de leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, mais sans y parvenir. Katie était belle et bien celle qui freinait des deux pieds lorsqu'il s'agissait d'avoir une relation stable avec quelqu'un. Elle sourit en voyant le romancier déglutir difficilement et s'attaqua à son job. "Je vous présente Bradley Jones, 53 ans. Il n'y a pas de signe de lutte ni de marques défensives. Pas de signe apparent de strangulation, ni de contusions, ni de blessure par balle. Selon mes premières constatations, je dirais qu'il a été empoisonné."

"Empoisonné?" S'exclama Castle. "Comme un espion? Avec une capsule de cyanure cachée dans la dent?" Il retrouvait toute sa gouaille dès qu'on lui parlait de meurtre et de mystère. Ses théories préférées, la mafia, les espions, les extra-terrestres, ne faisaient pas souvent avancer les enquêtes menées par les policiers du douzième mais avaient le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère lorsque celle-ci devenait trop pesante. Kate lui jeta un regard glacial mais le fin sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres trahissait le fait qu'elle acceptait qu'il soit un gamin de neuf ans en overdose de sucre. Après tout, ses théories ne faisaient pas de mal et si elle n'étaient pas primordiales elle les aidait de façon détournée à trouver la faille dans leurs propres conceptions d'une affaire. C'est ce que Castle apportait à l'équipe. Un regard neuf. Une imagination débordante qui ne se limitait pas à ce qu'on apprenait à l'académie de police. Un atout quand les assassins devenaient de plus en plus astucieux et trouvaient des moyens de plus en plus élaborés pour s'en sortir en toute impunité.

Beckett et la légiste se jetèrent un coup d'œil et s'entendirent pour continuer comme si de rien n'était, laissant ainsi l'écrivain à ses délires "Il a la langue gonflée, ses cuticules sont bleuies et tu vois ces traces de baves?" Désigna la métisse du bout de son stylo au moyen duquel elle avait pris note sur son calepin de tous les détails qui lui permettraient de mener au mieux son autopsie. "Ce sont tous des signes d'empoisonnement." Expliqua la médecin légiste. "La scientifique a emporté des échantillons du whisky de cette bouteille et relevé les empreintes ainsi que sur le verre qui se trouvait sur le bureau de ce malheureux. Mais je pourrai t'en dire plus dès qu'il sera sur ma table d'autopsie."

"Bien." Acquiesça la détective en plissant les yeux. "Une idée de l'heure du décès?" S'enquit-elle

"D'après la température du foie je dirais entre 6h et 8h ou 9h ce matin."

"Ok. Merci Lanie. Tu m'appelles dès que tu as du nouveau?"

"Comme d'habitude, Kate." Confirma la médecin avec un clin d'œil à l'attention de son amie. Elle interpella un de ses collègues afin qu'il emporte la dépouille mortuaire de Bradley Jones. Sous le regard de la détective, ils glissèrent le corps sur la civière et l'emballèrent dans un de ces sacs plastifiés noirs qui tenaient les odeurs de putréfaction à distance, préservait le corps des attaquent extérieures mais était aussi un signe de respect pour la victime elle-même, évitant que sa photo ne se retrouve dans tous les tabloïds du pays l'après-midi même. Lanie la salua et disparu de son champs de vision, laissant l'endroit déserté si ce n'est de la présence des quatre partenaires.

"Des témoins?" demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Ryan et Espo.

Ryan étant déjà occupé au téléphone, c'est Esposito qui se dirigea vers sa responsable pour lui faire son rapport. "La seule personne présente à l'étage c'est la secrétaire. Debbie Monroe est arrivée tôt ce matin, vers 7h00, elle a entendu que son boss se disputait au téléphone apparemment et n'a pas voulu le déranger. D'après elle quand il était énerver il valait mieux rester à l'écart. A 9h elle s'est risquée à frapper à la porte pour lui annoncer l'arrivée de son rendez-vous, sans réponse. Le client était pressé et donc elle a insisté et fini par rentré dans la pièce. C'est là qu'elle a retrouvé notre victime affalée sur son bureau."

"Quelqu'un a déjà prévenu la famille?"

"Oui." L'informa Kevin Ryan. "Je viens de raccrocher avec son épouse, elle est en route pour le poste, mais vu les intempéries…." Grimaça Ryan.

"Bien. Castle et moi allons interroger la secrétaire. Pendant ce temps, Espo, analyse les appels téléphoniques sur son portable et sa ligne du bureau. Ryan, renseigne toi auprès de la sécurité, je veux toutes les prises de vue des caméras des 24 dernières heures. S'il a été empoisonné ici il doit y avoir des traces du passage de l'auteur."

Ses subalternes acquiescèrent et éclipsèrent à leur tour laissant Beckett un dernière minute pour apprécier la scène de crime qui avait retrouvé tout son calme.

"Je parie qu'il se disputait avec son référant à la Sécurité Intérieure." Lança Castle pour briser le silence qui venait de s'installer "Il voulait tout arrêter et son boss l'a désactivé." Pour accompagner ses paroles, il se passa l'index sur le cou, mimant ainsi un couteau qui trancherait sa gorge et il ferma les yeux, passa la langue et fit le mort.

Kate se tourna vers lui, l'observant de la tête au pieds, puis roula des yeux en se demandant comment cet homme intelligent pouvait pondre des idées aussi saugrenues. Pour éviter qu'il n'en rajoute une couche, elle secoua légèrement la tête, et se dirigea vers le bureau de la secrétaire.

"Quoi? Ce n'est pas si idiot que ça!" Se plaignit-il.

"On le saura quand on aura l'enregistrement de ses appels téléphoniques. Je suis certaine que vous avez raison." Et elle se dirigea vers le témoin laissant à sa suite un Castle tout guilleret et excité à l'intrigue que cela pourrait faire pour son prochain roman sur Nikki Heat. Il imaginait déjà bien son personnage principal se débattre au milieu du labyrinthe créé par des espions de la finance.

* * *

Debbie Monroe pleurait encore quand le couple arriva à sa hauteur. "Mademoiselle Monroe?" S'enquit la détective pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme recroquevillée sur sa chaise. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux et son visage caché dans ses mains, la jeune femme sanglotait sans fin. Sa courte jupe noire lui remontait jusqu'à mi-cuisses, à la limite de la décence, ses chaussures trainaient négligemment à quelques centimètres de ses pieds nus et le décolleté de son chemisier laissait découvrir un vue particulièrement plongeante qui ne laissait plus grand-chose à l'imagination. Une tenue plus adéquate pour une prostituée de luxe que pour une employée de bureau sérieuse. Kate jeta un coup d'œil à l'écrivain qui s'était planté silencieusement à ses côtés. Visiblement l'homme profitait de la vue que lui offrait la jeune femme. Ses yeux appréciateurs avaient déjà fait le tour des fondations et s'étaient perdus à hauteur de la poitrine généreuse de leur témoin. "Tous les mêmes." Pensa Beckett en roulant des yeux, une technique quelle avait améliorée au fil de ses enquêtes avec son consultant. Elle lui assainit un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le sortit de sa transe admirative.

"Ouch." Mima-t-il, puis lui tira la langue faisant une moue taquine à l'attention de celle qu'il savait avoir des sentiments à son égard. Le rouge pivoine qui atteignit ses joues, une preuve supplémentaire de son ressentit. Malgré qu'ils n'entretenaient aucune relation, autre que professionnelle et amicale, Beckett ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'il laissait traîner ses yeux un peu trop longtemps sur le corps d'une autre femme. Une jalousie maladive, incontrôlable mais tout aussi injustifiée au vu de leur statut de célibataire. Castle était un bel homme dans la force de l'âge, célibataire, drôle et, pour ne rien gâcher, riche et célèbre mais pas trop, il pouvait se permettre de trouver une personne pour unir sa vie, rien ne l'attachait à la détective. Il pouvait se marier avoir des enfants mais, dans ce cas, elle ne voulait pas en entendre piper mot, ce serait trop difficile à supporter. Elle savait les cartes entre ses mains. Si elle l'acceptait l'écrivain serait tout à elle cependant elle avait peur. Peur de gâcher leur amitié qui lui apportait énormément.

La policière se tourna à nouveau vers le centre de l'attention de l'écrivain qui se redressa sur sa chaise à roulettes. "Détective Beckett et Monsieur Castle." Elle entrouvrit son manteau pour montrer rapidement sa plaque qu'elle gardait attachée à la ceinture de son jeans taille basse qui moulait parfaitement ses longues jambes fines. "J'ai quelques questions à vous poser."

"J'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais à vos collègues." Répondit Debbie entre deux sanglots s'attachant à examiner ses vis-à-vis, retrouvant un semblant de sourire lorsqu'elle tomba sur Castle. "Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui a pu se passer." Elle secoua la tête et fixa un point imaginaire sur le sol.

La douleur ne semblait pas feinte mais la détective n'était pas dupe. Nombre de criminels avaient déjà tentés de jouer ce rôle de victime, de persécuté ou de compatissant, avant de s'avérer être le coupable. Elle analysa les moindres gestes de la secrétaire aux cheveux de jais, jaugeant la véracité de ses propos en mesurant la moindre de ses paroles. "Depuis combien de temps travailliez-vous pour Monsieur Jones?" S'enquit la détective, se concentrant de nouveau sur son objectif premier.

"Depuis deux ans." Répondit celle qui, du haut de ses 25 ans maximum, s'essuya les larmes du dos de sa main et se releva. "Quand je suis arrivée ici, il venait d'être promu." Se souvint-elle avec un brin de nostalgie. "J'étais sa première assistante. Je sortais tout juste de l'école et, malgré mon inexpérience, il m'avait donné ma chance." Elle eut un sourire attendrit au souvenir de ses débuts dans l'institution.

"Est-ce qu'il avait l'air perturbé ces derniers jours?". Souvent un changement dans les habitudes, ou les attitudes, de la victime permettait d'identifier un état de stress et donc d'en déduire que la cause de son décès provenait certainement d'un événement relativement peu récent. Une personne qui change ses habitudes est une personne qui a peur et qui sait en général pourquoi, il est donc plus facile de chercher la cause dans sa vie courante. Ces seuls éléments, bien entendu, ne suffisaient pas à mettre la main sur le tueur mais pouvaient déjà diriger un minimum l'enquête.

"Non. Pas vraiment." Répondit Debbie en haussant les épaules et scrutant à nouveau un point imaginaire au pieds de la détective.

La détective patienta quelques instants, laissant s'installer le silence, en attente d'une explication supplémentaire. "Pas vraiment?" Insista Kate, qui voyait qu'elle n'était pas prête à développer sa pensée.

"A vrai dire ce n'était pas réellement le genre de personne très loquace." Elabora-t-elle. "Difficile de dire si ses réactions étaient normales ou pas." Ajouta-t-elle dans un soupir.

"Quelles étaient vos relations avec votre patron?" L'impression initiale de Kate semblait se préciser, cependant, les signaux envoyés par Debbie étaient assez ambivalents. L'assistante paraissait nettement plus affectée par cette disparition que ne le serait la plupart des employés. Une tendresse évidente pouvait se lire sur son visage même si, au-delà de cela, certains signes semblaient exagérés, notamment ses grands gestes désordonnés qui tendaient à détourner leur attention de leur sujet principal. Ses pleurnicheries quant à elles paraissaient réellement forcées, trop bruyantes que pour être naturelles.

"On se disait bonjour-bonsoir, sans plus. Le reste du temps, il le passait à aboyer ses ordres." Dit-elle en ricanant nerveusement. "Entre 7h et 18h il ne vivait que pour son travail. Il ne voyait plus des collaborateurs mais des outils." Elle haussa les épaules, l'air résignée, acceptant que son défunt responsable l'utilise durant les heures de bureau comme un simple ustensile.

Kate fronça les sourcils mais laissa temporairement de côté cette relation plutôt particulière pour cadrer la personnage qui venait de passer de vie à trépas. "Est-ce que Monsieur Jones avait pour habitude d'arriver au bureau de bonne heure?" Interrogea la détective pour tenter de définir l'emploi du temps de Jones. Consommait-il toujours le même whisky? Avait-il ses habitudes chez un livreur pour ses repas? Tant de détails qui pourraient la diriger vers la source de son empoisonnement.

"Oui. Monsieur Jones aimait profiter du calme qui régnait avant le levé du jour pour travailler dans des conditions optimales et préparer ses dossiers du jour." Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et baissa à nouveau la tête. "Habituellement, il arrivait vers 7 heures. C'est pour cela que je venais tôt également. Il préférait que je sois disponible aux mêmes heures que lui. Ce n'était pas toujours évident mais je faisais le maximum pour parvenir à le suivre." Elle se rassit sur sa chaise retrouvant progressivement son calme.

"De quoi s'occupait exactement votre patron?" Intervint Castle qui, après avoir lu les brochures mises à disposition des clients, se demandait quelle partie de son boulot avait pu le mener à son triste sort. Le romancier était bien conscient que les pertes financières subies ces dernières années par des millions d'américains donnaient un certain nombre de mobiles de meurtre mais de là à passer à l'acte.

La jeune femme se tourna et se baissa, jambes tendues, laissant paraître le bord de ses bas collant autoportant, pour prendre des documents sous le guichet. Kate soupira et porta directement son attention sur son partenaire afin de voir sa réaction et fut ravie de voir que cette fois, il avait appris de sa précédente leçon et croisa son regard interrogateur. A l'évidence, Debbie Monroe n'avait aucune pudeur et ne se gênait certainement pas de l'effet qu'elle pouvait faire sur ses interlocuteurs. "Il gérait principalement des fonds de pension." Elle leur tendit le fascicule personnalisé qui expliquait le rôle de Bradley Jones.

Beckett sauta sur l'occasion pour demander des informations complémentaires sur les détails de son travail au sein de la first National Bank "Avait-il des clients mécontents?"

Debbie sembla réellement choquée par la question. "Euh… A vrai dire, depuis la crise, certaines personnes ont perdu beaucoup d'argent." Dit-elle ironiquement à l'attention de la détective, la jaugeant comme si elle venait de lui demander la chose la plus stupide de la Terre. "Cependant" Se radoucit-elle "De la à commettre… de là à vouloir le tuer!" Rejoignant ainsi la pensée de Rick.

"Parmi ces personnes, y aurait-il quelqu'un qui l'aurait menacé?"

"Bien sûr qu'il recevait des menaces. Tous les jours et de toutes sortes, mais il n'y a jamais prêté attention." Annonça-t-elle comme une évidence. "Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, un de ses clients a débarqué, sans rendez-vous. Il voulait absolument parler à Monsieur Jones. Il criait à qui voulait l'entendre que nous n'étions que des voleurs et des manipulateurs. Que nous avions tous une part de responsabilité dans son divorce, Monsieur Jones en particulier, selon lui." s'épancha la noiraude.

"Vous connaissez le nom de cet homme?" Demanda Beckett, en tournant une page de son calepin, parée à prendre note de l'information.

"A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop." Haussa-t-elle à nouveau les épaules. "Il était déjà venu se plaindre à de nombreuses reprises et, à chacun de ses passages, les services de sécurité étaient intervenus. Je suppose qu'ils doivent avoir noté ses coordonnées quelque part."

Kate inscrivit de prendre contact avec le responsable de la sécurité de l'immeuble, puis s'attela à un autre volet de son investigation, un volet plus… personnel. "Vous dites que cet homme reprochait à Monsieur Jones d'être responsable de son divorce. Avait-il une maîtresse?"

"Pas à ma connaissance." Répliqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac. "D'ailleurs, je ne vois vraiment pas quand il aurait eu le temps pour ça." Le ton utilisé par la secrétaire ne plaisait guère à la policière, une pointe de reproche qui ne collait pas avec l'attitude présentée jusque là par la jeune femme. Une sorte de frustration ou peut-être de colère. "De toute façon, il était marié."

"De toute façon il était marié." Une phrase que la détective avait déjà tellement entendue. L'équivalent du "Je suis innocent" clamé par la plupart des criminels qu'elle envoyait derrière les barreaux. Une phrase qui ne justifiait rien, qui ne disculpait personne mais qui apportait à celui qui la prononce une sorte de bien-être, de réconfort ou d'excuse. Beckett fit donc mine d'avoir assimilé et accepté cette excuse pour en venir aux faits ayant pris place le matin même. "Et cet appel que vous avez surpris ce matin. De quoi parlait-il?"

"Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas plonger avec eux." Debbie fronça ses yeux marrons, tentant de se rappeler les mots entendus. "Qu'il avait déjà donné toutes les clés nécessaires et qu'il se retirait du projet."

"Du projet?" S'immisça Castle. "Savez-vous avec qui ou de quoi il parlait?" L'écrivain sentit venir l'information croustillante qui lui permettrait de remplir quelques pages de son prochain roman. S'imaginant déjà toute une intrigue dont il se ferait un plaisir de faire part à la détective dès qu'ils seraient seuls. Il jubilait déjà à l'idée de la tête que ferait lorsqu'il lui dévoilerait son idée.

"Non" Elle secoua la tête l'air toujours pensive. "Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi il parlait. Leur conversation était envenimée mais il n'a prononcé aucun nom."

"Bien, pourriez-vous nous fournir une copie de l'agenda de monsieur Jones?" Demanda Kate en jetant un regard en coin à son partenaire dont elle avait compris à la manière de poser sa question qu'il mettait déjà en place toutes les fondations d'une de ses théories farfelues. Elle bloqua le soupir qui voulu lui échapper en restant concentrée au maximum sur sa requête.

"Euh, je … je ne sais pas, il faut que je demande l'autorisation" Balbutia la secrétaire dont les yeux s'étaient asséchés au fur-et-à-mesure de leur entretien. "Je…. Enfin, vous comprenez qu'il y a des données confidentielles." Elle se décomposait à vue d'œil.

"Pas de souci, Mademoiselle Monroe, je demanderai un mandat et mettrai officiellement toutes les personnes qui se trouvent dans cet agenda sur la liste des suspects au risque que la presse ne s'empare de l'affaire et ne s'intéresse d'un peu trop près à ces honnêtes citoyens." Menaça la policière de sa voix la plus douce, celle qui terrifiait Castle quand elle s'accompagnait de se regard noir qu'elle envoyait actuellement à l'adresse de la jeune impudente. L'écrivain savait reconnaître une Katherine Beckett déterminée à obtenir ce dont elle a besoin pour son enquête et la posture qu'elle tenait actuellement, droite comme un "i" mais légèrement penchée vers son interlocutrice, sans pour autant envahir son espace personnel, ce genre de chose était plutôt du ressort de Castle.

Debbie chercha désespérément dans le regard du romancier une aide qu'elle ne trouva pas. "D'acc… D'accord." La jeune femme s'avoua vaincue et présenta un Moleskine noir à Castle, évitant soigneusement la main tendue de la détective qui ne montra pas son agacement profond à cette réaction puérile. "Le voici".

Il s'empressa de le transmettre à sa coéquipière qui le remercia d'un geste de la tête. Le message était clair. Debbie Monroe avait souhaité se mettre l'auteur dans la poche. Les regards qu'elle lui avait portés tout au long de leur entrevue, son comportement, tout respirait le besoin d'attention et certainement d'avoir un allié dans le camp adverse. Cette fois Beckett s'était bel et bien fait une impression sur la secrétaire. Cette impression était évidemment encore sujette à caution et même si Debbie n'avait aucun lien avec le meurtre, ses actions mettaient en avant une sorte de responsabilité.

"Oh, j'oubliais." se retourna Castle alors que le couple quittait les lieux. "Une dernière chose Mademoiselle Monroe, ne quittez pas la ville." Et il repris sa route. Il adorait prononcer cette phrase qui n'avait aucun fondement juridique étant donné que la secrétaire de Bradley Jones n'était qu'un simple témoin. Néanmoins, cela lui donnait une sorte d'autorité inexistante. Un peu comme il rêvait de pouvoir dire un jour : "C'est le major d'homme le coupable!". Un rêve de romancier dont se moquait ouvertement Kate dès qu'elle le pouvait.

* * *

Une fois à l'extérieur le vent froid venant du nord piqua leur visage et les obligea à froncer les yeux pour avancer dans ce blizzard mêlé aux chutes de neige abondantes qui semblait ne jamais se terminer. "Qu'est-ce qui m'a valu ce coup de coude tout à l'heure?" S'enquit l'écrivain qui se frotta les côtes en se remémorant la douleur qu'il avait ressentit au moment de l'impact. "Je vais avoir une fameuse ecchymose moi maintenant.!" Continua-t-il en faisant une moue de chien battu, les yeux tristes et la lèvre inférieure tremblante. Evidemment, la réponse était claire mais il s'amusait de la gêne de sa partenaire.

"Oh pauvre petite chose." Se moqua la jeune policière s'arrêtant de marcher pour se tourner vers son malheureux ami. "Je suis vraiment désolée, vous ne pourrez pas poser pour le prochain calendrier des écrivains avec une pareille marque." Elle s'amusait de leurs petites joutes verbales. Jamais elle ne lui avouerait, mais l'idée de le voir poser pour le calendrier des pompiers lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit à de nombreuses reprises, notamment depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Son cœur se resserra en pensant à la façon dont cela s'était passé et surtout à la manière dont elle avait réagit. Elle avait fui. Richard Castle, maître du macabre, lui avait avoué ses sentiments alors qu'elle venait de prendre une balle en plein cœur, alors que la brigade du douzième enterrait son capitaine, et qu'un sniper s'en était pris à la détective. Dès son réveil à l'hôpital, ses premiers souvenirs se portèrent sur les mots du romancier "Je t'aime, Kate… Ne me quitte pas Kate… Je t'aime.". Au début elle croyait avoir rêvé. Ensuite, petit à petit, les faits lui revenaient avec clarté. Il lui avait déclaré sa flamme alors qu'il la croyait mourante, qu'il ne pensait plus jamais pouvoir lui parler. Elle avait pleuré des heures à se demander si ses seules motivations pour cet aveu étaient cette peur de la perdre et le besoin qu'elle se raccroche à quelque chose pour ne pas quitter ce monde. Ce genre de réaction ne lui ressemblait pas mais elle se sentait tellement mal, les antidouleurs la rendaient sentimentales et elle se trouvait en sécurité derrière les mur de sa chambre blanche, sans témoin de ce qu'elle considérait comme sa défaillance.

Quand Rick était venu lui rendre visite, elle lui avait dit ne se souvenir de rien, de partir, qu'elle l'appellerait dès qu'elle se sentirait mieux. Après trois mois de silence, dans le chalet de son père, sans avoir contacté le romancier, elle était revenue à New-York dans l'espoir qu'il lui aie pardonné cet acte de désertion. Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé à la séance d'autographe, les mots durs qu'il avait prononcé à la sortie de la librairie, l'avaient peinée mais elle n'avait rien montré car elle savait être en faute. Depuis, il ignorait toujours qu'elle se rappelait de son cri désespéré au cimetière de New-York mais elle faisait des efforts pour lui montrer qu'elle tenait à lui. Elle était prête à faire tomber les murs qu'elle avait érigés autour d'elle. Son psy l'aidait à arriver à son objectif, à devenir la femme qu'elle pensait être celle qu'il fallait à Castle. Une femme libérée de tout bagage trop lourds à porter, une femme simple et non plus torturée par la mémoire de sa défunte mère. Oui, elle aimait Castle mais il était trop tôt. Un jour, peut-être. Il l'attendrait, il lui avait dit sur les balançoires du parc en face de la librairie, mais combien de temps?

"Ah ah très drôle détective." Railla-t-il en l'extirpant par la même occasion de sa rêverie."Moquez vous mais n'oubliez pas que si je perds mon bras, je ne pourrez plus écrire une ligne sur Nikki Heat." Il affichait un sourire victorieux, persuadé qu'elle n'aurait aucune réplique à cette estocade.

"J'ai confiance en vous Castle." Lui opposa-t-elle souriante. "Vous trouverez toujours un moyen pour me faire tourner en bourrique." Dieu seul sait à quel point il la rendait folle par moment, pas seulement avec ses théories. Tout en lui respirait la séduction, il pouvait la rendre folle d'un seul sourire. "Mais pour en revenir à nos moutons, qu'avez-vous pensé de Debbie, Monsieur l'écrivain maltraité?" Se moqua-t-elle à son tour.

Castle lui tira la langue "En tout cas, elle n'avait pas peur d'attraper froid. Je veux bien qu'une banque soit aguicheuse mais là… Waw!" S'exclama-t-il, à court de mots, une rareté pour lui.

Ils reprirent leur marche vers la Crown Victoria bleu nuit qui les attendait patiemment de l'autre côté de la rue. La dépanneuse qui était là lors de leur arrivée avait disparu et la circulation avait repris lentement, très lentement, permettant aisément au deux représentants de la loi de traverser en dehors de clous sans risquer le moindre incident. Ils se firent malgré tout klaxonner par un fou du volant qui remonta toute la file jusqu'à la cinquante-quatrième rue et s'y engagea en dérapant sur le verglas qui s'était formé après le passage du chasse-neige avant de redresser son véhicule dans un crissement de pneus. Tous deux s'empressèrent de se mettre en sécurité sur le trottoir opposé et observèrent le malade qui venait de disparaître au coin de la cinquante-quatrième et de Park Avenue.

"En tout cas, je suis certaine qu'elle nous a menés en bateau" Annonça Beckett en prenant place derrière le volant de son véhicule de fonction un peu vieillot. Le cuir brun des sièges n'était plus de toute première jeunesse, les griffures et les trous étaient légion, mais Kate aimait cette voiture. Elle avait une histoire, elle la suivait depuis presque dix ans maintenant, elle avait rattrapé de nombreux criminels, pris des sens uniques, remonté presque toutes les artères de la ville sans jamais la laisser tomber. Finalement, cette voiture était un peu l'amarre qui la gardait au port, une constante dans sa vie parfois difficile. A bord de la Crown Victoria elle se sentait bien et en sécurité, parfois même plus en sécurité que dans son propre appartement qui avait déjà été victime d'une explosion que la détective n'était pas prête d'oublier. Personne ne pouvait la conduire, hormis elle. Maintes et maintes fois, Rick avait tenté de lui soutirer le volant arguant qu'elle était exténuée ou tout simplement la conduire à travers New-York était le moins qu'il pouvait faire en échange de sa perpétuelle présence. Rien n'y fit.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? Le fait que l'on dirait qu'elle est prête à tout pour de l'argent?" Ironisa Castle en s'installant sur le siège passager du véhicule. "Pardon, j'ai été un peu loin." S'excusa-t-il "Mais il faut reconnaître que ses manières n'étaient pas très convaincantes, si vous voulez mon avis."

"Exactement Castle. Trop c'est trop." Elle introduit les clé dans le contact et démarra. "Ca dépassait les limites du supportables. En plus elle nous dit ne pas vraiment le connaître et pourtant elle pleure comme si elle venait de perdre son père."

"Sans doute. Je dirais qu'il se pouvait qu'il soit son 'sugar daddy'. N'importe quel gars se laisserait…." Il stoppa net lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son erreur. "Oubliez ce que je viens de dire."

"Non, vous avez raison Castle." Les poings serrés autour du volant au point que ses articulations blanchissaient à vue d'œil. "Elle vous a fait de l'effet, n'est-ce pas?" Questionna-t-il sous l'effet de la jalousie

"Vous voulez entendre ma théorie." L'écrivain trépignait en éludant la question que venait de lui poser la jeune femme.

"Allez-y!" Soupira-t-elle.

"Bradley Jones travaillait pour l'ennemi sur une mission appelée 'Le projet'. Son projet était de faire tomber l'économie des Etats-Unis. Il a été découvert par la CIA et sa secrétaire a été sélectionnée pour se rapprocher de lui, afin de lui soutirer les informations dont il avait connaissance. Une fois sa mission terminée, elle devait se débarrasser de son patron. Le poison c'est l'arme du crime préférée des femmes et notre Mata Hari pourrait très bien avoir joué ce rôle à la perfection." Castle commençait à s'emballer.

"Ok Castle, on se calme là." Sourit-elle. "Je crois que l'on trouvera un solution qui n'implique ni la CIA, ni des espions étrangers." Elle braqua et s'introduisit dans la circulation. Son mal de crâne prenait tout doucement la tangente et entendre l'écrivain revenir à l'attaque avec sa théorie d'espions lui remontait peu à peu le moral.

"Quelle est la prochaine étape?" S'enquit-il.

"On rentre au commissariat et on rencontre l'épouse de Jones. Avec un peu de chance, Ryan et Espo auront déjà quelques indices supplémentaires à nous fournir."

* * *

_**Et voici. J'espère que cela vous a plus.**_

_**A bientôt.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou,**_

_**Voici le troisième volet de cette fic au "Projet" obscure…. lol.**_

_**Guest : Oups, je m'étais promise de publier toutes les 2 semaines et là je m'excuse grandement pour le retard mais j'espère que le résultat sera à la hauteur de ton attente ;-)**_

_**Audrey 1986 : Je te remercie pour ta présence et ton commentaire **_

_**Pandora 60 : Ok Kate s'est un peu grillée, je le reconnais, oups. La secrétaire a un rôle mais lequel? Je m'attèle à ce que l'histoire soit suffisamment prenante pour vous tenir en haleine jusqu'au moment de la grande révélation :-D. Je te remercie pour ta fidélité et tes conseils toujours avisés.**_

_**Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture et attends avec impatience vos reviews **_

_**A/N : Hé oui, Castle appartient toujours à Andrew Marlowe et ABC même si dans mes rêves Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle ne vit que pour me rencontrer lol**_

* * *

De retour au commissariat de la douzième circonscription, dont ils avaient quittés le calme deux heures plus tôt, Castle et Beckett furent surpris par l'agitation qui régnait sur le plateau de l'étage de la criminelle. Des inspecteurs se pressaient dans tous les sens, le bourdonnement incessant des téléphones agressait les visiteurs dès l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur tandis que des témoins s'affolaient devant tant de remue-ménage. Il n'était pas rare d'observer de telles scènes à la brigade criminelle. Certes en baisse constante, le taux d criminalité de la ville de New-York ne laissait guère de répit aux forces de l'ordre de la grosse pomme. De plus, les fortes intempéries qui sévissaient actuellement venaient rajouter un couche de travail supplémentaire. La police de la route se trouvait en sous-effectif et leur standard débordé déviait ses lignes vers la criminelle dont les représentants pouvaient intervenir en cas d'extrême urgence. Heureusement, ce genre d'impératif n'était pas légion et, la plupart du temps, les inspecteurs ne faisaient que prendre note du message et de le transmettre aux uniformes pour qu'ils prennent le relai.

Plantée devant ce spectacle pendant un quart de seconde, avec son partenaire non loin, la détective ne vit pas le jeune policier débouler de sa gauche qui, dans sa précipitation, la percuta de plein fouet et la projeta dans les bras de l'écrivain qui la rattrapa par les bras avant qu'elle ne se retrouve au sol. Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser et passa son chemin. Castle l'avait reconnu : Frank Bowman, de la brigade des cambriolages.

"Hé! Vous pourriez vous excuser au moins." L'invectiva l'écrivain qui n'obtint pour seule réponse qu'un vague signe de la main. "Quel goujat ce type!" Grommela-t-il en fixant l'impoli qui s'éloignait sans un regard en arrière. Rick ne s'autoproclamait pas l'homme le plus courtois de la Terre, même s'il s'y attelait, mais il se targuait d'un certain savoir vivre et d'un certain respect envers la gente féminine et ne supportait pas un tel comportement, qui plus est à l'égard de _sa_ Kate. Petit détail qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir échapper de sa grande bouche sans filtre, il considérait comme _sa_ Kate non pas comme une chose mais comme la femme avec laquelle il se voyait bien couler des jours heureux, fonder une famille, effacer la mémoire de ses deux mariages ratés. Il lui avait déjà avoué ses sentiments dans des conditions qui, aujourd'hui encore, plus de huit mois après les événements, le faisaient encore souffrir. La voir allongée à ses pieds, avec une balle en plein cœur et la vie qui la quittait petit à petit, avait été un cauchemar éveillé. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur. Elle avait tout oublié. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était de la brusquer, de la confronter. Une confrontation ne la ferait que se refermer comme une huitre et il avait trop peur de la perdre, de perdre son amitié, de perdre ce qu'elle acceptait de lui donner.

Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il tenait toujours Kate fermement par le haut des bras, dos contre lui, et il sentit son sang bouillir lorsque, tournant sa tête vers la source du bruit, il tomba nez à nez avec l'objet de son affection, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il plongea ses yeux dans le jade des pupilles de la policière qui le fixait sans réaction, lui-même était figé, il sentit le souffle chaud de la jeune femme sur ses lèvres et son cœur s'emballa subitement, un frisson parcouru son échine alors qu'il déglutit difficilement. Comme chaque jour, elle resplendissait et il n'aspirait qu'à lui apprendre à vivre sans peur, à l'amener hors de sentiers battus et de lui faire connaître la passion. Pas seulement la passion dans l'amour mais aussi la passion pour la vie simplement.

"Yo Beckett!" s'écria Esposito, sa voix portant péniblement plus haut que le brouhaha ambiant. Il pressa le pas vers le couple. "J'interromps quelque chose?" Demanda l'hispanique avec un sourire entendu, toujours ravi de mettre les tourtereaux mal à l'aise. Ces deux là l'épataient par leurs réactions dès que quelqu'un osait émettre l'hypothèse qu'il puisse se passer quoi que ce soit entre eux alors que leur amour 'un pour l'autre était une évidence pour tous.

"Non." Répondit Beckett, trop rapidement, se détachant de l'étreinte de l'écrivain.

"Oui." Emit Castle en même temps reprenant possession de ses mains, comme si le contact avec sa partenaire l'eut brûlé.

Kate lui lança un regard noir puis porta son attention sur le paquet de documents que gardait fermement Javier et se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole. "Tu as déjà trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?" S'enquit-elle, croisant les bras défensivement et désignant du menton la main droite d'Espo.

Ravi du petit effet qu'il venait de provoquer, l'inspecteur au teint bronzé, lui tendit les documents. "Ouaip, ce sont les relevés téléphoniques de notre victime."

"Et…" Le pressa-t-elle.

"Et…" Répondit-il de façon à ménager le suspens "J'ai passé l'ensemble des appels de ces quinze derniers jours en revue." Dit-il en retournant vers son bureau, suivi ses amis. "Oh avant que j'oublie, le directeur général de la banque est en voyage à l'étranger et le directeur des ressources humaines est absent pour la journée. On a rendez-vous avec lui demain à la première heure. Il est très excité d'être mêlé à une enquête de police." Les informa-t-il en agitant les bras et mimant la voix haut perchée de Gavin Scott. Lorsque Debbie avait établi le contact par visioconférence avec le responsable du personnel, le quadragénaire blond aux yeux vert et au costume marron avait réagi d'une façon tout à fait inattendue et inhabituelle face à un membre des forces de l'ordre. Pour lui, l'annonce du décès de Jones semblait passer au second plan, il prenait ça pour un jeu, s'amusant presque des détails sordides dont l'enquêteur lui faisait part. "Une véritable bande de fous dans cette banque. Si vous cherchez un endroit pour investir vos royalties oubliez la First National." Conseilla-t-il à l'écrivain. "Sauf si vous aimez les belles secrétaires." Le clin d'œil ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de la détective, ni même les mains de l'hispanique qui décrivit les courbes de la pulpeuse assistante.

"A part ça, tu as trouvé une information intéressante pour l'enquête?" Le ton qu'elle avait utilisé ne lui laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle perdait patience. Arrivés au bureau de Beckett, Castle l'aida à ôter sa veste, elle le remercia d'un sourire et pendant qu'elle s'installait, il disparut rapidement vers la salle de repos. Elle le suivit du regard avant de se concentrer sur son subordonné.

"J'ai contacté l'opérateur de Jones." Commença Javier en déposant devant sa supérieure une liste de numéros, d'heure d'appel et de nom. "La plupart des personnes qui ont appelé notre gars sont membres de sa famille, principalement sa femme et sa fille. Pour les autres numéros, j'ai demandé à Lewis qu'il les contacte un à un pour en savoir un peu plus. Cependant, il reste un numéro que je n'ai pas pu identifier." Ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt le numéro récurrent qu'il avait surligné. "Apparemment, il s' agit d'une carte prépayée. ." L'informa-t-il.

"En quoi ce numéro vous passionne-t-il autant?" Demanda Rick alors qu'il revenait, deux cafés fumants à la main. Il tendit à Beckett, petit cadeau d'un écrivain à sa muse, qui le remercia avec un sourire et s'empressa d'en prendre une gorgée, alors qu'il s'installait dans sa chaise, heureux de sa mission accomplie. Le café était plus qu'un simple breuvage leur permettant d'étancher leur soif. Le café représentait leur présence l'un pour l'autre en cas de coup dur, leur soutien mutuel face à une enquête compliquée et leur amitié sans faille même si particulière. Castle éprouvait une satisfaction sans nom dès que les lèvres de la détective s'étiraient en un sourire radieux de gratitude et que ses joues s'empourpraient au bref contact de leurs doigts autour du mug. A chaque fois, il sentait ce frisson de légèreté lui parcourir l'échine. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir le courage de la bousculer pour qu'elle affronte ses sentiments mais profitait des moindres petites choses qu'elle acceptait de lui concéder.

D'ailleurs, le romancier avait remarqué des changements depuis la fusillade à l'enterrement de l'ancien Capitaine du douzième, Roy Montgomery. Petit à petit elle devenait plus tactile, plus rayonnante, plus souriante. Il savait qu'elle était suivie par un psychologue de la police, du moins, il s'en doutait. Elle disparaissait régulièrement, avec l'aval du Capitaine Victoria Gates, sans jamais donner de justification à ses partenaires. Visiblement ce suivi portait ses fruits. L'auteur aurait apprécié faire partir de son processus de guérison complète et donc que certains éléments ne lui seraient révélés que lorsqu'elle aurait parcouru ce long chemin.

"Les appels avec ce numéro ont commencé il y a quinze jours. Il en recevait bien une vingtaine par jour sur son portable." Expliqua l'hispanique. "Et devinez quel numéro apparaît sur le fixe du bureau ce matin à 7h?" Il ménagea son suspens en déposant devant sa patronne un second document sur lequel le même numéro apparaissait, là aussi surligné en jaune. La fréquence était nettement moins importante mais les appels avaient commencés au même moment.

"Le même interlocuteur!" Constata sans difficulté un Castle qui commençait à trépigner sur son siège. "J'adore!"

"Ne vous réjouissez pas si vite Bro! Qui dit carte prépayée dit peu de chance de trouver notre vainqueur." le coupa Espo dans son élan. "J'ai déjà chargé la scientifique de localiser le portable mais jusqu'à présent c'est chou blanc. Il est certainement fermé car il n'émet aucun signal."

"Et vous ne savez pas le réactiver à distance!" S'exclama Richard en connectant ensemble ses indexes. "Vous savez comme le FBI ou la CIA?"

"On n'est pas dans un de vos bouquins Castle!" Le tança Kate en lui jetant un regard mi-amusé mi-désabusé. Elle ne savait vraiment plus comment prendre ses commentaires farfelus. Si au début ils l'avaient frustrée, épuisée et parfois désespérée, maintenant, elle s'en amusait presque et parvenait difficilement à le lui cacher. Il n'était plus dupe et elle s'en était déjà rendue compte à de nombreuses reprises. Elle le soupçonnait même d'exagérer le trait juste pour la distraire.

"Jordan Shaw le faisait, elle!" Répondit-il en lui tirant la langue, tirant sur une corde sensible.

"Dans ce cas, je vous suggère de changer de muse." Lui renvoya-t-elle du tac-au-tac, bien consciente de son petit jeu. Il tentait vainement de la rendre jalouse et, même si cela fonctionnait, elle refusait de lui laisser le plaisir de le voir. Elle n'était pas très bonne pour cacher ses sentiments lorsqu'on en venait à l'écrivain et tout le commissariat le savait. "Bon travail Espo." Le félicita Beckett. "On a les enregistrements?" Si Debbie disait vrai, le dernier entretien de Bradley Jones semblait bel particulièrement animé. Le rythme effréné auquel s'enchainaient les appels semblaient dénoter un certain acharnement à la limite du harcèlement. Kate ignorait dans quel merdier le banquier s'était fourré mais visiblement cela ne semblait pas bon du tout. Plus que tout, elle craignait que le suspect ne se soit débarrasser du téléphone portable et de la carte prépayée. Chaque téléphone émet un signal différent, permettant de le localiser en supposant qu'il soit actif.

"Et pour les enregistrements des communications et des vidéosurveillances?" S'enquit la détective nourrissant le secret espoir que le climat de suspicion régnant dans le domaine financier puisse leur servir un temps soit peu. Les différents scandales qui avaient éclatés dans le secteur avait mené certains employeurs à mettre sur écoute, en usant de subterfuges plus ou moins légaux, les communications téléphoniques de leurs employés et d'en conserver des enregistrements afin d'en user en cas de conflit. Une bonne chose pour la police pour autant que l'employeur ait fait les démarches nécessaires pour que ceux-ci puissent être utilisés comme preuve devant un tribunal, ce que ce genre d'institution négligeait sérieusement.

"Pour les cassettes, la sécurité nous demande un mandat, vu l'absence de leur directeur et, pour l'heure, j'avoue qu'on est coincé de ce côté." Reconnu Espo. "Cependant, ils ont accepté de nous remettre les vidéos qui couvrent l'entrée, l'ascenseur et l'étage de Jones. Ryan les visionne en salle informatique.

Kevin Ryan était un pro jusqu'au bout des ongles et un observateur hors pair. Il suffisait de le mettre devant ses écrans de visionnage pour qu'il repère le moindre détail, la moindre faille, le moindre geste suspect ou la moindre personne qui ne se trouvait pas à sa place. Malheureusement, il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion de ce côté-là non plus, les lieux étaient fort fréquentés et la chance de trouver un indice minime mais la détective faisait une totale confiance à la perspicacité de son collègue, il ferait son possible pour ressortir de la salle informatique avec un élément probant.

"Bien." Dit-elle pensivement. Elle sentait l'attention de l'écrivain fixé sur elle, elle lui lança un regard interrogatif auquel il répondit par un seul haussement d'épaules. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et relança l'hispanique. "Tu es parvenu à obtenir le nom du visiteur de notre homme." Cet inconnu paraissait être le seul lien tangible avec la victime, du moins en l'état actuel de l'enquête.

"Ouaip, il s'appelle Paul Jackson. J'ai envoyé des uniformes le chercher. Je raccrochais justement avec eux à votre arrivée. Jackson n'était pas chez lui." Javier jeta un coup d'œil au dossier qui lui restait en main. "Ce gars n'a pas d'antécédents judiciaires. Hormis des P.V. de stationnement. Jackson semble clean. Selon les voisins, il travaillait comme homme à tout faire pour une boîte qui s'appelle 'Clear Maintenance' et ce jusqu'à l'année passée om il a été viré et il a débarqué dans cet immeuble suite à son divorce en septembre." Il répéta toutes les informations que lui avaient fournies les deux agents qui s'étaient empressés de déguerpir pour retourner maintenir l'ordre sur les routes.

"Ok. Trouves-moi tout ce que tu peux sur Paul Jackson et lance un avis de recherche." Enfin une piste mais qui ne leur serait pas aisée de suivre. Esposito récupéra ses documents et retourna sagement à son bureau alors que Beckett se tassait dans son siège en soupirant. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage pour effacer la fatigue de ses traits tirés non mécontente de constater que sa migraine avait décidé de se calmer. A nouveau elle ressentit cette sensation étrange, une sensation indéfinissable de gêne et de chaleur, de frisson et de bien-être, une sensation agréable au final, quoique peu professionnelle pour le commissariat. Cette sensation, elle avait appris à s'y habituer et même à l'apprécier. La source ne lui était pas inconnue et inutile de le nier être une des centres d'attention de son écrivain était assez plaisant. Elle le voyait du coin de l'œil, son coude gauche posé sur le bureau et sa tête posée sur la paume de sa main. Plus que de l'observation, c'était de l'admiration. "Castle!" Le tança-t-elle. "Si vous êtes en train d'imaginer une de vos nouvelles théories de complot vous pouvez déjà l'oublier."

"Pas du tout détective." Dit-il en se redressant sur sa chaise. "Je me demandais juste ce que vous vouliez pour le dîner de ce soir." Mentit l'homme de lettres. Pour le repas il avait déjà une très bonne idée de ce qu'il allait préparé à sa douce partenaire. Seulement, observer la policière dans son élément, concentrée sur sa tâche, avide de justice pour les victimes, mettre son cerveau au service de la vérité. Il aimait la façon dont elle fronçait le nez lorsqu'elle réfléchissait, la façon dont elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure dès qu'elle voyait le bout du tunnel, le lueur dans ses yeux quand, ensemble, ils trouvaient la solution à l'énigme qui leur faisait face, sa manière de replacer ses cheveux derrière son oreille en signe de frustration.

"Je n'ai pas encore accepté Castle." Lui répondit-elle un sourire mutin au coin des lèvres.

"Vous ne pouvez rien me refuser Kate et vous le savez." Sourit-il, plein d'espoir.

"Tellement sûr de vous Monsieur l'écrivain." Se moqua-t-elle.

"Juste réaliste."

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, Beckett mis en place son tableau blanc. Le tableau qui lui permettait de retracer les derniers instants de vie de ses victimes. Le tableau sur lequel elle allait mettre ses idées en place. La détective s'empara de la photo du permis de conduire de Bradley Jones qu'elle y punaisa au centre et inscrivit son nom en lettre capitale sous celle-ci. Ensuite elle sépara l'espace en trois parties égales. A gauche de la photo, elle nota le mot 'TEMOIN' sous lequel elle plaça, à regret, Debbie Monroe qu'elle aurait nettement préféré placer sur la droite, sous le terme 'Suspect'. A cet endroit, se trouvait déjà la photo de Paul Jackson, un jeune homme au cheveux bruns, aux yeux bleus, au visage symétrique qui aurait fait plus d'un jaloux.

Castle s'assit sur le bureau de sa partenaire, l'observant en plein travail. Il la vit se baisser pour tirer une ligne du temps sur laquelle elle détermina, à l'aide de deux traits, la fenêtre du décès. Autant ses yeux s'étaient égarés à la banque sur le corps de la secrétaire, le laissant admiratif, comme tout homme l'aurait été à sa place, autant voir Kate évoluer dans son milieu, gracieusement, sans aucune vulgarité, laissant son imagination d'écrivain faire tout le travail, l'émoustillait réellement. Richard détourna temporairement son regard de sa source d'inspiration et se concentra sur l'image d'un dragon crachant du feu. Une fois qu'il sentit qu'il pouvait à nouveau faire confiance à son corps, il se reconcentra sur le tableau où Kate notait le dernier numéro de téléphone sur lequel Esposito se penchait avant de laisser tomber sur sa chaise, qui roula jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bloquée par la tablette du bureau.

"Ce tableau est un peu vide." Constata l'auteur à succès. Il fronça les sourcils et mit ses talents de créateur en marche afin de découvrir qui aurait pu tuer le financier et le mobile, il tentait de créer l'histoire autour des faits. "Paul Jackson aurait tué son banquier à cause de son divorce?" S'étonna Castle en pointant de l'index les images fixées au tableau.

"C'est une possibilité." Répondit Beckett se concentrant également sur le peu d'éléments en leur possession à l'heure actuelle. "Il a très bien pu perdre les pédales quand il a été viré, ensuite sa femme est partie et pour couronner le tout il aurait perdu toutes ses économies qu'il avait confiées à Bradley Jones. Il n'est pas difficile de croire qu'il l'aie considéré comme la source de tous ses malheurs et que dans un élan de folie il soit passé à l'acte en se débarrassant de ce qu'il considérait comme son pire ennemi." Imagina la détective, essayant elle aussi de faire le lien entre les différents éléments.

"Par empoisonnement!" S'exclama l'écrivain. "Non, ça a été planifié par une femme jalouse." Expliqua-t-il. Toutes les statistiques et les études menées sur le sujet étaient claires, les femmes préféraient le poison comme arme du crime, plus propre et plus sûre que toute autre arsenal dont un homme se serait pourvu. Dans toutes les œuvres que Rick avaient potassées pour créer le réalisme dans ses livres, il ressortait que l'arme utilisée était comme le prolongement du meurtrier. Une femme choisirait une méthode plus insidieuse mais plus douce, et une femme trahie pouvait mettre des semaines avant de passer à l'acte, préparant minutieusement tous les détails afin de s'assurer d'atteindre son objectif. Un homme, pour sa part, mettrait principalement son égo en avant. Il sélectionnerait son arme comme une voiture. Il prendrait la plus belle, la plus grosse, la plus voyante et la plus puissante afin de faire une démonstration de son pouvoir, non seulement sur sa victime mais également sur la police qu'il défierait silencieusement de lui mettre la main dessus.

"Une femme! J'ignorais que les techniques de meurtres étaient sexistes maintenant." S'offusqua-t-elle faussement. "Dès qu'on aura retrouvé Paul Jackson, je suis presque certaine que votre théorie de la femme jalouse tombera à l'eau. D'ailleurs…" Leur conversation fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone de la détective. "Beckett."

"Kate, Daphné Jones vient juste de quitter la morgue pour l'identification de son mari." Annonça Lanie. "J'ai demandé à Marco de te l'amener. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à vous rejoindre.". Un tremblement dans la voix de Lanie lui fit comprendre rapidement que l'interrogatoire de la veuve ne serait pas des plus aisés. La jeune médecin légiste avait l'habitude de gérer des cadavres, cela ne la gênait pas outre mesure, mais gérer les survivants était une partie de son job à laquelle rien ne pouvait la préparer. Durant ses études de médecine légale personne ne lui avait dit que parfois elle devrait affronter la tristesse des proches de ses clients. La mort était l'étape de la vie plus ardue pour la famille et les amis, surtout dans les cas qu'elle traitait, des victimes innocentes de meurtres crapuleux, et rien ne préparait à gérer ces sentiments.

"Comment a-t-elle pris la nouvelle?" S'enquit la détective. Habituellement, elle préférait être présente à la séance d'identification pour observer le comportement du conjoint endeuillé et le soutenir en cas de besoin à travers cette épreuve douloureuse. Elle aurait aimé sentir la présence du détective en charge de l'affaire de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait été convoquée à la morgue. Pour elle, cette présence était un signe d'intérêt pour la victime.

"Sans le soutien de sa fille, elle se serait effondrée sur place, ma belle."

"Bien, merci Lanie." Elle raccrocha, se préparant mentalement à affronter la peine et la douleur de cette nouvelle veuve et de sa fille. "Daphné Jones est arrivée. Elle a identifié son mari et on nous l'emmène." Elle eut à peine fini d'informer son partenaire que l'ascenseur bipa, Kate se raidit et dirigea son regard vers la porte qui s'entrouvrait laissant paraître Marco, l'assistant plutôt bien basé, de la morgue, accompagné d'une dame en pleurs et d'une seconde qui la soutenait par le bras droit. Madame Jones était une belle femme dans la petite cinquantaine, ses longs cheveux châtains couvraient ses épaules recroquevillées et cachait une partie de son visage bien trop pâle et de ses yeux bien trop rougit par les larmes qui ne cessaient de perler le long de ses joues creuses. Elle portait un tailleur bleu marine assez strict, dont la jupe lui arrivait juste en dessous des genoux, et des escarpins noirs aux talons vertigineux, qui la grandissaient, trompant habilement son mètre soixante. Marco avait hérité de son manteau de fourrure noir qui parait son bras gauche. La plus jeune ne pouvait nier le lien de filiation qui l'unissait à Daphné. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux légers et bouclés, les mêmes yeux noirs, le même visage ovale, le même look sévère et portait un long manteau en astracan beige et des bottes assorties. Maintenant elle partageaient une chose supplémentaire, une peine quelles auraient du mal à surmonter.

Beckett puisa son courage dans les yeux de l'écrivain puis inspira profondément et partit à la rencontre du trio qui s'extirpait lentement de la cage métallique. Elle salua Marco qui s'encourut rapidement. "Madame Jones, Mademoiselle." Les accueillit la policière. "Je suis la détective Kate Beckett et voici Richard Castle. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances pour votre perte." Daphné Jones releva la tête vers les deux personnes qui lui faisaient face, elle voulut leur tendre la main mais elle était comme paralysée et sans voix."

"Bonjour, je suis Trina Jones." Se présenta la plus jeune. "Veuillez excuser maman elle est assez bouleversée et… " La jeune femme ne sut continuer sa phrase, ne trouvant pas les mots pour décrire l'état de pétrification dans laquelle se trouvait sa mère.

Kate les invita à prendre place dans la salle de repos. Les deux femmes s'installèrent dans le sofa. Toujours en sanglots, Daphné s'appuya sur l'épaule de sa fille qui restait droite comme un I tandis que la détective s'installa dans le siège leur faisant face et que l'écrivain fermait les stores pour plus d'intimité avant de l'y rejoindre. Une fois que tout le monde eut pris place, Kate prit son courage à deux mains, une profonde respiration, et ouvrit la bouche pour commencer son interrogatoire mais elle fut devancée par l'épouse de Bradley Jones qui sortit de son état catatonique. "Qui a bien pu lui faire ça? Brad était un homme bon et très gentil. Qui aurait voulu lui faire du mal?" Pleurnicha-t-elle.

"C'est ce que nous cherchons à savoir Madame Jones."

"C'est Madame Blake en fait, s'il-vous-plaît?" Annonça-t-elle avant de se moucher. "A notre mariage, j'ai gardé mon nom de jeune fille. Pour le travail c'était plus facile." Expliqua le brunette. Devant le silence de la détective, Daphné sembla obligée de se justifier. "Je suis avocate d'affaires. Je travaille pour le cabinet de mon père Blake, Blake et Simmons. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai gardé mon nom de jeune fille, il était déjà connu dans le milieu et pour le cabinet c'était plus facile."

"Très bien Madame Blake." Accepta Beckett. "Est-ce que votre époux paraissait nerveux ces derniers temps?"

"Non… " Répondit rapidement l'épouse éplorée. "Il travaillait énormément et souvent quand il rentrait, il était stressé, énervé et parfois en colère, et son comportement n'était en rien différent." Elle bégayait mais ses idées s'éclaircissaient. "Il prenait tellement son travail à cœur qu'il ne prenait que très rarement le temps de se poser, il ne prenait quasiment aucun jour de congé et on se voyait presqu'uniquement aux repas." Les larmes qui semblaient s'être asséchées reprirent de plus belle.

"On avait notre premier repas de famille depuis que je me suis installée avec mon fiancé." Expliqua Trina. "Il avait promis d'être présent cette fois." Soupira la jeune femme.

"Il avait pour habitude d'annuler?" S'enquit Castle. Pour un homme comme Castle qui plaçait la famille au-dessus de toutes autres considérations matérielles, il lui était difficile d'imaginer devoir régulièrement annuler ses rendez-vous avec Alexis ou Martha au profit d'une quelconque réunion avec Black Pawn. Il reconnaissait que sa position d'auteur de best-seller lui donnait une certaine liberté par rapport à son planning et ses obligations professionnelles ce que la vie ne permettait pas à tout le monde. Il le voyait au commissariat. Tous les jours des impératifs les tenaient éloignés de leur cocon mais en contrepartie ils sauvaient des vies, au même titre que les médecins et les infirmiers, il se dévouaient pour la communauté au prix de sacrifices personnels. Leurs horaires décalés, les appels à toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit et les horreurs qu'ils affrontaient rendaient très difficile la vie de couple et rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à mener à bien une vie familiale à côté de leur métier. Cependant, il lui était inimaginable qu'un financier, peu importe son investissement personnel, ait à subir une pression telle qu'il fasse passer son boulot avant sa vie sociale.

"Ca lui arrivait régulièrement. Rien de bien étonnant." répondit sa fille. Une pointe d'amertume teintait sa voix faiblarde mais aucun reproche, juste une évidence, un fait auquel elle semblait s'être habituée au fil du temps."

Beckett reprit la main de l'interrogatoire voyant où les pensées de son partenaire se le menaient. "Avait-il des ennemis ou des personnes qu'il aurait pu fâcher en dehors de son travail?" S'il était un fait avéré, comme l'avait signalé Debbie Monroe, que de nombreux clients pouvaient éprouver une rancœur à son égard son entourage pouvait également être une source de différends. Daphné Blake eu un sursaut qui ne passa pas inaperçu. La détective avait touché une corde sensible restait à trouver laquelle.

"Bradley était un homme juste et bon." Madame Blake épongea les larmes qui continuaient à parsemer son visage. "Il était franc et parfois cela ne plaisait pas." Elle baissa la tête tandis que la policière attendait la suite qui ne vint pas.

"Est-ce qu'il y a une personne en particulier?" Insista Beckett.

Elle ne releva pas la tête et sembla avoir perdu la parole, s'appuyant à nouveau sur sa progéniture. "Mon grand-père, Randy Blake, ne l'a jamais réellement apprécier et ils on eu une dispute abominable il y a environ une semaine. Rien de bien sérieux." S'empressa-t-elle de rajouter pour dédouaner son aïeul de toute charge. "Ils avaient des points de vues totalement différents en ce qui concerne l'éduction, la politique… Enfin, sur presque tout." La jeune femme se tourna vers sa mère qui acquiesça.

"Mon père et Bradley sont issus de mondes totalement opposés. Mon père est né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Il m'a souvent reproché d'avoir épousé un roturier, comme il disait."

"Votre époux vous a-t-il déjà présenté des collègues?"

Dans un hoquet de chagrin, Daphné répondit que non. "Enfin, si, une fois, il est rentré avec sa secrétaire. Ils planchaient sur un projet important qu'ils devaient présenter le lendemain à la direction." Se souvint-elle. "Denise… Daisy… non, Debbie. Une véritable vampire assoiffée de sang. Je ne suis pas une femme jalouse et Bradley était un homme très fidèle, en amitié comme en amour, mais cette… femme" Dit-elle avait un air de dégoût. "Cette femme n'avait aucune pudeur. Elle draguait mon mari sous mes yeux, comme si j'étais invisible."

"Et quelle était la réaction de Monsieur Jones?" L'interrogea Castle.

"Il tentait de la repousser mais elle était assez têtue." Blake fronça les sourcils et secoua légèrement la tête avant de fixé Kate d'un regard vide. "Elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait un homme avec eux. Un grand brun au teint foncé." Elle fit un effort de mémoire mais dû se résoudre à l'évidence, le nom lui échappait.

Un éclair traversa alors l'esprit de l'écrivain qui s'empara du porte document de sa voisine et en sortit la photo de Paul Jackson. "Serait-ce cet homme là?" Demanda-t-il tout excité comme s'il venait de trouver le Saint-Graal ou de gagner la grosse cagnotte du loto.

Les deux femmes examinèrent attentivement la photo. Trina ne reconnu pas le personnage par contre sa mère se redressa vivement. "C'est bien lui. C'est l'homme qui est venu à la maison il y a environ quinze jours."

"Comment s'est passé leur entretien?"

"Très bien, très correct. Je ne les ai pas vus longtemps. Ils se sont rapidement enfermés dans le bureau de Brad mais je n'ai pas entendu un mot plus haut que l'autre et lorsqu'ils se sont quittés tout allait pour le mieux. Pourquoi? Il a quelque chose à voir avec le meurtre de mon mari?"

"Nous l'ignorons encore Madame Blake." Beckett détestait ce moment dans l'interrogatoire des membres de la famille, le moment où elle devait montrer le portrait d'un suspect, le moment où elle donnait peut-être un faux espoir à l'entourage de la victime, mais ils devaient en passer pas là si elle voulait que leur investigation aboutisse à l'arrestation du coupable. Lors de l'enquête sur l'assassinat de sa mère, la police lui avait montré si souvent des images de meurtriers potentiels que ses espérances du début s'étaient vite transformées en désillusions et en manque de confiance envers les forces de l'ordre. "Nous savons juste que votre époux a eu une altercation à son bureau avec cet homme." Kate soupira, elle ne tirerait rien d'autre de ces deux malheureuses. "Encore une fois, je vous présente toutes mes condoléances." La détective se leva et posa la main sur l'épaule de la veuve. "Je vous promets que nous mettons tout en œuvre pour trouver l'assassin." Elle aurait bien voulu ajouter qu'il se trouverait bientôt derrière les barreaux d'une cellule de la prison de sûreté de New-York mais elle détestait faire des promesses qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir tenir.

* * *

Dès qu'elles furent parties, Kate s'empressa d'aller compléter son tableau blanc. Elle ajouta la rencontre entre Bradley Jones, Debbie Monroe et Paul Jackson sur sa ligne du temps et fit passer le portrait de la secrétaire aguicheuse vers la zone réservée aux suspects. "Elle nous a menti." Dit-elle en citant une évidence que venait de leur confirmer Daphné Blake. "Pourquoi est-ce que sa secrétaire nous aurait menti sur son visiteur inopportun?" Elle réfléchissait à haute voix, un exercice qui lui permettait d'avoir les idées plus claires mais également de faire participer l'écrivain au développement de son raisonnement.

"Certainement parce que ce Paul Jackson a un rôle plus important qu'elle ne veut bien nous le dire." Signala-t-il platement.

"Vous avez trouvé ça tout seul, Castle?" Grommela-t-elle devant cette évidence.

"Hé vous faites des rimes détective! Je vois que ma présence à vos côtés n'est pas inutile en fin de compte." Railla l'auteur. "Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'ils étaient de mèches pour quelque chose de bien plus grand."

"J'avais compris. Mais quoi?"

"Une arnaque." Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. "La secrétaire chaude comme la braise, le financier fatigué et l'ouvrier dans la dèche."

"La First National Bank est un lieu où l'argent coule à flot." Lui concéda-t-elle.

"De l'argent qui appartient aux investisseurs mais qui s'inquiéterait pour quelques milliers de dollars par-ci par-là?" Rétorqua-t-il ravit que sa muse entre dans son jeu.

"Mais Jones a des états d'âmes."

"Des disputes s'en suivent."

"Le plus faible se fait écraser."

"Plus besoin de Jones si ils ont les clés pour mener le projet à bien." Ajouta-t-il en y intégrant le mot clé que Debbie avait utilisé le matin même.

"Donc ils le tuent pour ne pas qu'il divulgue leur petite affaire." Terminer les phrases l'un de l'autre encore un de leur mécanisme qui prêtait leurs amis à sourire. Cette connexion, Kate ne l'avait jamais ressentie avec personne auparavant. C'était un plaisir de développer des hypothèses avec se frappa les lèvres avec le marqueur, pensive, comme aveuglée par quelque chose qu'elle savait se trouver devant ses yeux mais dont elle ignorait encore tout. "Ca n'a aucun sens Castle! Jones était le seul à avoir accès aux comptes des clients, sans lui, même avec toutes les clés possibles et imaginables, ils ne pouvaient pas mener leur arnaque à son terme."

"Peut-être. Néanmoins ça pourrait faire un bon bouquin." Réfléchit l'homme alors que sa muse roula des yeux. Soudain il eut comme un regain d'ingéniosité et alla se placer à côté du tableau, montrant la secrétaire du doigt. "Debbie a peut-être un accès plus complet qu'une simple secrétaire. Après tout elle à les… " Il cogita quelques instants afin de trouver le bon mot à utiliser pour décrire la jeune femme farouche. "Elle a les 'attributs' " Finit-il pas se décider en mimant des guillemets dans les airs. "pour se permettre d'obtenir des faveurs de certains collègues."

Beckett l'observa de la tête aux pieds toujours étonnée par l'imagination dont il pouvait faire preuve. Aussi loin que sa mémoire ne la ramène, elle lisait les romans du grand Richard Castle, celui que le New-York Ledger avait nommé le Maître du Macabre n'avait pas volé son surnom. Ses écrits étaient toujours emplis d'émotions, de réalisme et de respect. Son écriture était fluide, facile à lire et pourtant si profonde et si recherchée. Toutefois, lorsqu'il s'était imposé, grâce à ses relations avec le maire, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se rappeler les raisons pour lesquelles elle était tombée sous son charme jusqu'à ce que comme aujourd'hui, son talent vienne à point.

"Il me semblait que c'était malvenu de fixer les gens, Beckett." Sourit-il devant le visage de la jeune femme qui s'empourpra.

Comme souvent la réponse de Kate resta bloquée dans sa gorge, interrompue par l'arrivée tambour battant de l'irlandais suivi par son partenaire. "Je viens de finir de visionner les caméras de surveillance de la banque." Annonça-t-il fièrement. "A première vue, je dirais que Jones était fort demandé par la clientèle de la banque." Soupira-t-il. "Hormis ça, l'altercation qu'il a eue avec Paul Jackson n'est pas très claire. Jackson tournait le dos à la caméra durant toute son intervention. La secrétaire a tenté de le retenir sans en avoir la force. Elle a couru vers son bureau, a appelé la sécurité qui était là moins d'une minute après son arrivée. La porte de Jones ne s'est jamais ouverte et la sécurité à ramené Jackson à la porte de sortie."

"Très bien." La détective se rassit. "Regarde dans son agenda s'il n'y a pas un nom intéressant qui en ressort et prend contact avec son organisme financier pour analyser ses mouvements bancaires. Espo, je voudrais que tu fasses quelques recherches sur Debbie Monroe également. L'épouse de notre victime nous a informé que ces trois-là" Dit-elle en désignant le tableau "S'étaient réunis à son domicile. Tu fais la totale. S'il magouillaient quelque chose je veux savoir quoi." Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'intervenir auprès de la secrétaire sans en savoir un temps soit plus sur ces personnes dont l'alliance pouvait

Kevin Ryan acquiesça. "Ok boss." Répondit l'hispanique qui retournèrent à leur bureau.

"Vous voyez que je n'ai pas que des idées farfelues." S'amusa Rick.

"Tant que nous n'avons pas les résultats de l'autopsie de Lanie, je vous concède que c'est une théorie plausible." Avoua la détective en hochant la tête. Castle se redressa, poitrine en avant, fier que pour une rare fois, Kate reconnaisse si aisément la validité de sa théorie. "Quand on connaîtra la véritable cause de la mort on aura peut-être élargir notre champs de recherche."

"Dans les experts, ils auraient déjà fini l'autopsie."

"Bien sûr!" Se moqua-t-elle. "Et dans les Experts l'enquête serait déjà bouclée depuis environ trois heures." Décidément un véritable gamin mordu de télé, pensa-t-elle.

* * *

_**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez? Qu'avez-vous aimez? Qu'est-ce qui vous a moins plus?**_

_**N'hésitez pas à utiliser le bouton review…**_

_**A bientôt.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tout d'abord, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et votre présence continue.**

**marionpc84**** : Je te remercie et suis ravie de parvenir jusqu'à présent à coller au plus près des personnages créés par Marlowe. Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle atteindra tes espérances;**

**Guest 1**** : Voici enfin la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les 3 premiers chapitres. Merci pour ta review;**

**lille 76**** : On approche du moment fatidique ;-). Merci pour ta présence et ta patience;**

**Caloub38**** : Merci pour ta review, j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite et garder la même ligne de conduite ;-)**

**Audrey 1986**** : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite de l'enquête te plaira tout autant;**

**Pandora60**** : Je te remercie pour tes commentaires toujours bien placés et qui m'aident à ne pas trop m'éloigner de mon objectif qui est de faire plaisir aux gens qui me lisent. Malheureusement, les moments caskett ne sont pas pour ce chapitre-ci non plus mais d'autres personnages interviennent. Je compte sur toi pour me dire franchement ce que tu auras penser de ceux-ci après lecture ;-). Merci pour ta présence et à bientôt.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous rappelle par la même occasion que, même si je fais tous les jours le rêve que Castle m'appartient, que tous les personnages relatifs à Castle appartiennent toujours à Andrew Marlowe et ABC. Snif ;-)**

* * *

A midi, le quatuor mangea sur le pouce quelques sandwiches livrés par leur traiteur préféré. Il se régalaient régulièrement de ces quelques mets de fortune lorsqu'une enquête demandait toute leur attention et qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de quitter le commissariat plus de cinq minutes, au risque de devoir abandonner leur repas pour un retour express au bureau. C'était Castle qui les avait initiés à de telles pratiques. Avant son arrivée au douzième, dès qu'une investigation venait leur prendre leur temps, ils en oubliaient de se nourrir, ce qui avait poussé la détective à faire un stock de chocolats et autres sucreries dont elle nierait l'existence à quiconque se risquerait à lui en parler.

Ils se relancèrent dans l'analyse des comptes financiers de Bradley Jones. Aucun mouvement suspect ne semblait en ressortir, hormis son salaire qui fit baver Esposito. "Ce gars se fait en un mois ce que je gagne en une année complète." s'offusqua-t-il à la vue du nombre à six chiffres que la First National Bank virait mensuellement au profit de leur victime. "Avec un salaire pareil je pourrais prendre ma retraite au bout de six mois sans avoir à me soucier de savoir comment je vais boucler mes fins de mois". La paie d'un policier n'était franchement pas à la hauteur du travail qui leur était demandé, sa foi en l'humanité et son désir de faire régner la justice sans pour autant avoir à voyager à l'étranger, comme lorsqu'il était dans les forces spéciales, motivaient sa présence à son poste. Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre, son salaire tombait régulièrement et lui permettait de conserver son appartement relativement confortable dans le West Side de New-York, il ne cracherait pas sur une petite augmentation. Cependant, il était de notoriété publique que l'administration se voyait contrainte de faire des économies pour couvrir le fonctionnement optimal de la ville, et il était demandé aux services de police de faire plus avec moins de moyens financiers. Devant une telle débauche d'argent pour un simple conseiller en placement il lui semblait démesuré d'obtenir une telle rémunération.

De son côté, Kevin Ryan acquiesça. Avec son épouse, Jenny, il avait pour objectif de créer une famille mais avant de penser à avoir des enfants, il devait s'atteler à se créer un bas de laine suffisant pour les entretenir et les éduquer correctement. La paie que s'offrait Jones lui aurait permis de s'acheter la jolie maison en retrait du centre ville, avec un magnifique jardin et une clôture en bois blanc dans laquelle sa petite famille et le golden retriever qu'ils auraient adoptés pourraient couler des jours paisibles. "Je serais déjà bien content d'avoir juste une mensualité." Appuya-t-il la réflexion de son partenaire. Il n'était jamais envieux, ne jalousait jamais ce que pouvaient posséder ses congénères, préférant se satisfaire du sentimental plus que du matériel, mais il ne niait pas qu'une petite aide de temps à autres ne serait pas du luxe.

"Tout l'argent du monde n'a pas eu le pouvoir de le sauver." Constata amèrement l'écrivain en levant les yeux vers la photo épinglée sur le tableau blanc qui, malgré les heures qui s'égrainaient, ne se noircissait guère. "Une chose est certaine rien dans ces extraits scandaleusement exorbitants ne semble être un mobile de meurtre.". L'argent ça le connaissait. Il en possédait plus que nécessaire, il subvenait aisément à ses besoins, ceux d'Alexis et ceux de Martha, et ne nierait pas que l'absence de tout ces billets verts sur son compte lui rendraient la vie beaucoup plus difficile. Sans ces zéros sur ses extraits de compte, il ne pourrait pas se complaire dans sa procrastination, il ne pourrait pas passer ses journées au commissariat à aider ses amis sans aucune rétribution, il ne pourrait pas non plus se permettre de travailler quand il le voulait, sans trop se soucier du lendemain mais il n'en était pas dupe pour autant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout l'argent du monde ne lui aurait pas permis de ramener Kate à la vie si la balle avait traversé son cœur et l'avait figé définitivement, aucun dollar n'aurait pu acheter l'amitié qui s'était créée avec les membres du douzième et pas le moindre sou ne lui aurait permis de trouver l'amour en la personne de sa source d'inspiration.

"Peut-être pas, je suis même quasiment certaine que c'est ce qui l'a tué," Intervint Beckett voyant Castle perdu dans ses pensées. "C'est bien connu que tout ce qui brille attire les pires convoitises et les jalousies.". Kate commençait à avoir les yeux qui se fermaient tous seuls et son mal de tête la reprit. La journée s'étirait sans qu'aucun indice supplémentaire ne vienne s'ajouter à leur maigre liste de soupçons. "Espo, plutôt que de te lamenter sur l'état de ton portefeuille d'actions, est-ce que tu as de nouvelles informations sur Debbie Monroe?".

Castle reposa toute son attention sur l'hispanique qui haussa les épaules avec un air désolé, non pas pour sa remarque financière mais plutôt pour le peu de résultat que l'enquête sur la jeune secrétaire apportait. "Debbie Monroe est enfant unique. Elle est issue d'une famille modeste de Chicago. Elle est arrivée à New-York à l'âge de quinze ans, après que son père se soit vu proposer un poste dans l'Upper East Side. Elle a reçu une bourse pour poursuivre ses études à l'Université de New-York où elle a étudié l'économie appliquée. Elle a réussi avec la plus grande distinction." Javier exposait les faits comme il venait de les lire dans le dossier de la jeune femme. "Après quelques recherches sur l'économie appliquée, il est plus que clair que Deborah Monroe pourrait être à la place de Jones plutôt que de lui servir des cafés toute la journée ou d'accueillir ses clients." Annonça l'enquêteur. "J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle n'aie pas trouvé un job plus intéressant dans une autre boîte."

"Dans ce cas, comment une fille aussi qualifiée a bien pu terminer comme simple secrétaire?" Se demanda la détective. Il n'y avait rien de dégradant à être secrétaire néanmoins, il était étonnant qu'une jeune femme diplômée avec mention d'une grande université ait postulé pour un travail qui ne lui permettait pas de mettre ses capacités en valeur et qui surtout ne lui offrait ni un salaire de rêve, ni l'avenir prometteur auquel elle était destinée. "Je suppose qu'on aura plus d'information à ce sujet quand Gavin Scott, le DRH, nous fera l'honneur de sa présence demain matin." Soupira-t-elle. Ils n'avaient aucune preuve tangible cependant il lui apparaissait qu'au fur-et-à-mesure que la journée avançait la secrétaire effrontée gagnait des points en tant que suspecte valable. "Clairement sous exploitée dans un milieu très masculin." Conclut-elle.

"Vous croyez que Jones aurait pu abuser d'elle?" Les trois policiers lui lancèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus. "Je vous concède qu'elle ne semble pas des plus regardantes mais elle n'a pas l'air de se laisser faire aussi facilement et était visiblement accablée par ce décès." Continua Castle "De plus, si cela avait été réellement le cas, vu les diplômes qu'elle a, Deborah aurait pu trouver facilement un emploi ailleurs." Dit-il en haussant les épaules. "Si elle est là c'est qu'il y a une raison, une motivation plus profonde. Peut-être familiale." Son imagination carburait à milles mots à la minutes, il existait tellement de possibilités, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres : un complot pour gagner de l'argent, retrouver un membre de sa famille, une personne qui aurait nuit à un membre de sa famille, gagner la confiance de personnes influentes pour s'offrir une retraite dorée,… et d'autres qui auraient pu faire de très bons romans et qui auraient donner une envie irrépressible à Beckett de lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux.

"Détective Beckett!" La voix de la capitaine du douzième, Victoria Gates, résonna dans l'espace ouvert, au dessus des voix et des sonneries téléphoniques qui n'avaient cessés de résonner depuis leur retour. La policière leva les yeux vers sa responsable qui lui fit un signe de la main, l'invitant à la suivre dans son bureau vitré. Le ton qu'avait utilisé la nouvelle capitaine ne lui plaisait guère. Quand Kate avait repris le travail après la débâcle du cimetière, et ses quelques trois mois de repos forcés, Victoria "Iron" Gates avait pris les commandes du commissariat du douzième avec une main de fer. Issue de l'Inspection Générale des Services, les bœuf-carottes, ceux qui fliquent les policiers, qui surveillent leurs moindres mouvements, la quadra métissée savait ce qu'elle voulait de ses équipes et ce qu'elle attendait comme résultats de leur part. La détective détestait les membres de l'I.G.S. qui recherchaient la moindre faille dans chaque rapport établis par les policiers sur le terrain alors que eux étaient bien planqués, au chaud derrière leur bureau, à juger sans connaître, tout en vérifiant la validité de chaque balle tirée et de chaque trombone utilisé. En résumé, des gratte-papiers qui ne connaissaient rien au travail sur le terrain mais qui se permettaient d'émettre un avis éclairé sur la situation qui s'était présentée en cours d'une investigation houleuse.

Gates n'échappait pas à ce cliché du flic froid prêt à tout pour trouver la faille, du moins du point de vue de Beckett qui supportait mal d'être épiée et de voir le champs d'action auquel le capitaine Roy Montgomery l'avait habituée se réduire à vue d'œil. Cependant, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de faire avec, de couvrir ses arrières et de se tenir à carreau temporairement, tout comme Castle s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver à la porte du commissariat. Alors elle obéit. Castle se leva immédiatement pour la suivre, mais cette fois, elle l'en empêcha d'une main sur le torse, le forçant à se rasseoir, le regard fixé sur le bocal qui servait de bureau au capitaine. "Je serais vous, je ne pousserais pas ma chance trop loin." Lui dit-elle. Ce n'est que grâce à l'intervention du maire de la grosse pomme que Victoria Gates avait accepté que l'écrivain continue à suivre Beckett sur ses enquêtes et le moindre faux pas lui serait fatal, ami du maire ou pas. "Je vous rapporte un croc Scooby dans pas longtemps Sammy." .

Il ne la quitta pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière les stores que la capitaine s'empressa de fermer, puis se tourna vers Ryan et Esposito en quête d'une réponse à sa question silencieuse : que pouvait bien vouloir Iron Gates? Les deux hommes semblaient tout aussi dépourvus que lui et haussèrent les épaules.

La pièce n'était pas bien différente de l'époque durant laquelle Roy Montgomery l'occupait. Néanmoins quelques détails minimes mais que l'œil avisé de Beckett avait bien repérés. Sur le meuble bas qui longeait les vitres permettant d'observer les allées et venues des membres de l'équipe, les photos d'Evelyn et les enfants avaient été remplacées par celles d'une autre famille à l'air épanoui et heureux. Au centre, une poupée de porcelaine, pas très haute, au teint blafard et aux orbites orangés, vêtue d'une robe bleue, donnait des frissons à quiconque osait la regarder trop longtemps, étrange décoration pour cette femme qui paraissait si sobre et raide.

Sur le mur, dans le coin droit, les décorations du nouveau capitaine brillaient comme un sou neuf, trônant stratégiquement à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée pour que personne ne les rate. Ainsi en allait-il maintenant dans cette nouvelle configuration : Gates étalait ses médailles pour s'attirer le respect, alors que son prédécesseur l'attirait uniquement par son charisme, son sourire et son altruisme. La détective avait eu beaucoup de mal à oublier le rôle joué par son capitaine dans le complot ayant abouti à la mort de Johanna Beckett, du mal à accepter que cet homme qu'elle appréciait comme un père ait pu participer à de telles horreurs. Cependant, la peine de perdre un ami fidèle fut plus grande que la rancœur. Il n'était qu'un pion sur un échiquier beaucoup plus important, le sniper en restait la preuve la plus évidente. Iron Gates aurait fort à faire avant de s'attirer la confiance de l'équipe de Beckett. Eux seuls connaissaient l'implication de Montgomery. Eux seuls savaient que sa mort n'avait rien à voir avec le démantèlement d'un réseau de flics véreux. Eux seuls s'attendaient à une nouvelle attaque. Quand? Comment? Qui serait le nouveau pion?

D'un geste de la main aux doigts parfaitement manucurés, Gates l'enjoignit à s'asseoir. Tout en reprenant sa place sur son siège, posa ses avant-bras sur son bureau et ensuite vrilla son regard brun et sombre dans celui de son interlocutrice.

Mal à l'aise, Kate observait les manières de sa chef, tentant de décoder son langage non verbal. Elle semblait prête à lui livrer son discours, ou plutôt sa punition.

"Détective," Commença-t-elle "Je viens d'avoir un appel du maire Wheldon." Annonça-t-elle.

Comme Kate le prédisait, cette conversation risquait de tourner au détriment de son partenaire. Actuellement, si Castle était toujours toléré au sein du commissariat de la douzième circonscription le maire Wheldon n'y était pas étranger. Sans lui, Victoria Gates l'aurait renvoyer à son écriture depuis bien longtemps. D'ailleurs, ce fut le cas durant la convalescence de la détective. Iron Gates avait jugé l'accord passé entre la police de New-York et le romancier caduc en l'absence de Beckett. Rick lui-même avait refusé de se battre à cette époque, acceptant la décision sans broncher, trop inquiet qu'il était pour Kate, qui le laissait sans nouvelles, et de retrouver la trace du tireur isolé. Cependant, au retour de sa muse, il avait demandé à Bobby son appui pour retrouver ses privilèges au sein de la police. Gates, contrainte, avait accepté mais elle guettait le moindre faux pas de celui qu'elle considérait comme un intrus. "Sir," Comme elle aimait qu'on l'appelle. "Je vous assure que Castle n'a…"

Elle vit sa subalterne, jusque là timorée, reprendre du poil de la bête et se redresser pour prendre la défense de son partenaire. "Cela n'a aucun rapport avec Monsieur Castle," L'interrompit la mulâtre. "Mais bien avec votre victime, Bradley Jones." S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. "Apparemment, le maire Wheldon a pas mal d'amis dans le monde de la finance également, dont votre victime, Bradley Jones, et il insiste vivement pour que l'on trouve son meurtrier dans les plus brefs délais." En bon soldat aimant l'ordre mais ne supportant que très mal la pression, Iron Gates détestait que qui que ce soit fasse pression sur elle, ou ses employés, pour faire passer une affaire en priorité et sur ce sujet, les deux femmes se retrouvaient aisément. "Vous avez déjà des pistes intéressantes?"

"On attend les résultats de l'autopsie." La renseigna Kate. "On a déjà quelques idées mais rien de précis tant que nous n'aurons pas rencontré d'autres témoins. Nous devrions avoir plus d'informations dès demain." Résuma-t-elle. "Vous pouvez rassurer Monsieur le maire sur notre totale implication."

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous détective." Elle fit un geste de la main lui annonçant qu'elle pouvait sortir. "Je compte sur vous pour me tenir au courant de toutes les avancées que vous ferai."

Beckett acquiesça et retourna informer ses camarade de cette information supplémentaire. Les trois hommes étaient réunis en salle de repos, sirotant un café en attendant le retour de leur collègue. A son arrivée, ils se redressaient tous les trois en même temps. Ils étaient inquiets pour la détective qu'ils savaient entretenir des relations tendues avec la capitaine et la peur qu'ils avaient pu lire sur son visage entretenait ce stress. Elle leur expliqua calmement leur entrevue. "Vous saviez que le maire Wheldon connaissait notre victime?" Demanda-t-elle à l'écrivain qui lui tendait un café bien chaud qu'il venait de faire passer dans la superbe machine à expresso.

"Non, pas du tout. Il est vrai que Bobby a beaucoup de relations mais je en me rappelle pas avoir vu Jones a aucun de ses galas de charité ou aucun tournoi de poker."

Kate acquiesça et annonça à ses coéquipiers qu'ils n'en apprendraient pas plus aujourd'hui et qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux. Javier et Kevin hochèrent la tête et quittèrent les lieux sans se le faire dire une seconde fois. Laissé seul avec sa muse, Castle en profita pour s'en rapprocher subrepticement, envahissant son espace personnel. "Je vous attend à 19h, Détective." Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de reculer d'un pas admirant les joues rosies de la jeune femme qui n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle détestait ce sourire suffisant qu'il pouvait afficher dès qu'il constatait qu'il avait gagné. Juste pour le faire mousser, elle aurait bien refusé son invitation. Elle l'aurait fait courir. Mais pour cela elle aurait dû trouver la force de le repousser et plus le temps s'écoulait et plus il lui devenait difficile de cacher ses sentiments, elle en était consciente. "Très bien Writer-boy," Lui répondit-elle vrillant ses perles de jade dans l'azur qui lui faisait face. "J'ose espérer que vos prouesses seront à la hauteur de vos vantardises." A son tour de jouer avec lui.

"Oh ma chère muse, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je vais vous surprendre." Il agita ses sourcils d'une façon sensuelle et continua "Après ce soir, je serai Writer-man." Dit-il fièrement en quittant la pièce.

* * *

Kate faisait les cents pas dans son appartement, frustrée de ne pas avoir trouvé la réplique adéquate lui permettant d'échapper à l'invitation de son partenaire. Vu les conditions climatiques, elle avait pris le métro pour rentrer chez elle. La jeune femme en avait profité pour passer un coup de fil important et dont elle s'attendait maintenant aux conséquences. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'écrivain l'invitait à passer la soirée avec sa famille. Ce n'était pas la première fois non plus qu'elle se sentait nerveuse à l'idée de se retrouver avec lui hors de sa zone de confort, hors du commissariat, de sa voiture de patrouille ou d'une scène de crime. Surtout c'était la première fois depuis le cimetière, depuis le sniper, depuis ces mots qui ont résonnés dans sa tête et qu'elle ressassait encore et encore.

Lorsqu'elle avait repris connaissance après l'opération de la dernière chance, après que le docteur Josh Davidson ait retiré de son corps meurtri la balle qui était destinée à lui ôter la vie, elle s'était d'abord rappelée de son discours. Ce discours rendait hommage au capitaine Roy Montgomery mais dans un certain sens, il remerciait Castle pour sa présence auprès d'elle, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé lui dire directement. "Avec de la chance vous trouvez cette personne qui est prête à être à vos côtés…". Les paroles du défunt qui en disaient beaucoup sur sa relation avec Richard Castle. Puis cette lumière, cette détonation, cette douleur dans la poitrine, Castle qui la pousse au sol, tout s'était passé tellement rapidement. "Kate. Reste avec moi Kate… Je t'aime Kate… Kate, je t'aime.". Sa première idée fut que son subconscient avait entendu ce que, au plus profond d'elle, elle espérait que l'écrivain lui murmure à l'oreille dans le confins de sa chambre ou tout simplement blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le sofa, en regardant un énième épisode de 'Temptation Lane'. Ensuite, petit à petit, ses souvenirs se faisaient plus clairs, les contours se dessinaient plus précisément, et il lui devenait impossible de nier les faits : le maître du Macabre, l'homme qui l'avait aidée sans le savoir à surmonter la mort de sa mère, le célibataire numéro 9 du New-York Ledger, le roi de la page six des magazines à scandales, l'arrogant personnage à l'humour assez particulier mais néanmoins père de famille aimant et fils respectable, doué avec les mots et fidèle en amitié s'était mis à nu devant elle, avait ouvert son cœur en voyant la vie la quitter.

Et c'est alors que le doute avait commencé à l'envahir. Pourquoi cet aveu alors qu'il la croyait mourante? Était-c uniquement la peur de la perdre qui l'avait poussé à lui avouer ses sentiments? Bien entendu, il s'agissait d'une perche tendue à laquelle il voulait qu'elle se raccroche. Il voulait qu'elle puise la force de se battre dans ces quelques mots mais c'est de Richard Castle que venaient ces paroles. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il était loin de l'image caricaturale dont les journalistes dressaient le portrait à chaque occasion, elle connaissait l'homme mais son cerveau ne voulait pas l'entendre parler de la possibilité qu'il soit sincère… jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse son apparition à l'hôpital. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez ainsi? Je dois être affreuse."… "Je pensais ne jamais vous revoir." C'est à ce moment qu'elle ne pu plus nier l'évidence. Il l'aimait réellement. Il l'admirait. Il vénérait littéralement le sol qu'elle foulait. Toutes les émotions passaient par son regard brillant, son sourire qui faisait apparaître ses fossettes, et son visage rosi, même ses gestes maladroits trahissaient la gêne qu'il éprouvait d'avoir ouvert son cœur. Il hésitait, marchant sur des œufs, ne sachant s'il devait s'attendre à recevoir une balle entre les deux yeux ou une accolade de remerciement.

Beckett ayant déjà un petit-ami, la blessure par balle était ce qui avait paru le plus probable à l'écrivain. Elle avait repéré cette gêne et si elle avait écouté son cœur ce jour là, elle lui aurait sauté au cou, l'aurait embrassé jusqu'à l'asphyxie. Cependant, encore aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait pas prête à être à la hauteur des attentes de son partenaire. Elle se sentait sale, viciée et tellement endommagée que pour atteindre les attentes de cet homme qui voyait en elle une personne idéale. Elle n'était pas forte, ni invincible et encore moins infaillible et pourtant à entendre son ami elle méritait une médaille pour sa perfection. Rien que de savoir qu'elle ne valait pas toute cette attention justifiait le stress et l'état de panique dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement.

Elle sursauta lorsque quelques coups résonnèrent dans la pièce, passa sa main sur son front, remis une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte sans même s'assurer de l'identité de son visiteur. Elle entrouvrit et fit directement demi-tour. "Enfin, tu es là. J'ai cru que j'aillais devenir folle." Informa-t-elle son visiteur. "J'ai l'impression que mon crâne va exploser." La détective finit par se poser devant sa fenêtre, observant le tapis neigeux qui recouvrait New-York. La neige avait cessé de tomber mais le ciel était encore chargé. Elle entendit la porte se refermer. "Dis quelque chose au moins." Grommela-t-elle.

"Que veux-tu que je te dise ma chérie?" La questionna Lanie. "Que ce n'est qu'un dîner de plus avec ton écrivain?" Elle s'avança vers la cuisine. "Que tu n'as rien à craindre?" Elle déballa la bouteille de vin rouge qu'elle avait emmené avec elle et ouvrit les placards à la recherche des verres adéquats. "Que Writer-boy est un parfait gentleman qui ne fera ni ne dira quoi que ce soit pour te vexer ou te bouleverser?" Ensuite, elle fouilla les tiroirs et en sortit un ouvre-bouteille. "Quand tu m'as téléphoné tout à l'heure j'ai cru entendre la Katherine Beckett d'il y a dix ans, celle qui avait perdu tous ses repères, celle qui ne savait pas reconnaître le bonheur quand il était à portée de main. La Katherine Beckett dévastée par la mort de sa mère. La Katherine Beckett d'il y a quatre ans et qui refusait qu'un écrivaillon se mêle de sa vie et de ses enquêtes." La métisse s'approcha de son amie et lui tendit le verre de vin rouge qu'elle venait de lui servir. "Alors quel est le problème ma belle?"

Kate soupira et hocha légèrement la tête avant d'accepter la boisson offerte par sa meilleure amie. Elle observa avec attention son verre, n'osant pas croiser le regard de la médecin légiste vers laquelle elle se tourna. "Il m'aime." Finit-elle par dire. A l'énoncé de ces trois mois, tout son corps frissonna et elle sentit des papillons virevolter dans son estomac. "Il m'aime. Sa fille me considère comme un modèle. Sa mère me voit comme le messie qui a remis son fils dans le droit chemin." Elle prit une grande inspiration et alla s'installer dans le divan, suivie de près par la jeune métisse. "Je ne suis rien de tout ça Lanie." Elle vrilla son regard dans celui de sa comparse. "Je ne suis pas ce qu'ils attendent tous de moi.". Comment pouvait-il croire un seul instant qu'elle puisse être cette personne. Rien qu'à cette idée, elle se sentait idiote d'avoir conseillé Alexis à de si nombreuses reprises car même si ces derniers temps, le jeune fille gardait ses distances avec la détective qui, durant trois longs mois, avait répondu aux abonnés absents alors que son père, sa grand-mère et elle se tracassaient, elle s'était malgré tout tournée vers son ainée pour des conseils qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de demander à son père, à l'imagination beaucoup trop débordante. Elle s'imaginait mal en donneuse de leçon et pourtant c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Beckett sera les dents et afficha son visage le plus neutre possible, celui qu'elle réservait aux criminels dans la salle d'interrogatoire, celui qu'elle espérait flouerait son amie.

"Ma chérie." Soupira Lanie, secouant légèrement la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Kate. Elle était sa meilleure amie, mais aussi le plus grand mystère qu'elle n'aie jamais côtoyé. Elle l'observa et le seul terme qui lui venait à l'esprit était : magnifique. La médecin légiste aurait été prête à tuer pour avoir sa chevelure de rêve qu'elle domptait sans la moindre difficulté, son visage parfait, son sourire lumineux, ses lèvres pulpeuses sans exagération, ses abdos d'acier qui lui donnaient une taille de guêpe et ses jambes fines interminables, toujours montées sur d'incroyables chaussures à talons aiguilles. "Tu es magnifique, Kate," lui murmura-t-elle en agrippant la main de la jeune femme. "Ne laisse jamais personne dire le contraire." Cependant, elle voyait bien que le message ne passait pas. Que la détective continuait à rester visée sur ses positions. "Ecoute-moi bien Katherine Beckett!" Elle insista. "Tu as un corps de rêve, tu es intelligente, tu es courageuse et tu respectes les êtres humains et leurs sentiments." Continua la jeune métisse. "Alors, si j'entends encore une seule fois dire que tu ne mérites pas d'être heureuse, que tu ne mérites pas Castle et sa famille, je me sentirai obligée de te rappeler que je connais pas mal de façon de te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes la vérité et que tu voies ce que je vois, ce que tout le monde vois, qu'il est temps que tu te laisses aller, que tu sortes de ta coquille."

Au ton utilisé par son amie, Kate haussa le sourcil droit, faisant naître une ride sur le haut de son front. Elle tentait de voir plus loin que les paroles mais ne voyait que de la sincérité. Son psy l'avait prévenue. Un jour elle devrait affronter ses peurs. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'elle devait avoir le déclic et que la décision d'avancer était en elle, que personne ne pourrait l'aider à s'ouvrir, elle seule détenait la clé de son avenir. "Je…" Elle balbutia, elle ne savait que répondre vu que Lanie avait raison, comme souvent. "Je ne suis pas prête pour ça Lanie. Je ne suis pas prête pour le laisser voir mon côté obscure." Avoua-t-elle se libérant de l'emprise de Lanie et avalant une bonne rasade de vin. "Il m'attend chez lui dans une heure Lanie et …"

"Et quoi ma belle?" Malgré son énervement à l'égard de la jeune détective, Lanie tenta de garder son calme, de ne pas brusquer sa sensibilité. "Il te suis depuis plus de quatre ans. Il t'a avoué qu'il t'aime. Il a enquêté sur le meurtre de ta mère pour te soulager. Il t'a vue au top de ta forme mais aussi au plus bas et il est toujours là." S'exclama-t-elle. "Il sait presque tout de toi, connait tes bons et tes mauvais côtés, tes sales manies comme tes petits gestes attendrissant. Alors dis-moi qu'est-ce qui te terrorise à ce point? Dis le mois Kate parce que là, je suis incapable de t'aider." Les yeux de Kate était emplis de larmes que Lanie savait qu'elle ne laisserait jamais échapper sans un coup de grâce. "Alors si tu cherches une façon de te débiner oublies tout de suite parce que tu ne te sortiras pas de ça tant que tu ne l'auras pas affronter une bonne fois pour toute. Vous vous tournez autour comme des harpies autour d'un cadavre. Vous vous regardez d'une façon qui donne envie de vomir à Esposito. Vous terminez les phrases l'un de l'autre. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Alors dis-moi? Où est le problème?"

La brunette prit une large inspiration, assimilant uns à uns les arguments qu'on lui présentait. "Le problème Lanie? Le problème c'est que toutes les personnes que j'aime me quittent!" murmura-t-elle. Elle vit Lanie se pencher vers elle. "Toutes les personnes que j'aime me quittent." Répéta-t-elle plus intelligiblement. "D'abord ma mère, puis Royce et Montgomery. J'ai failli perdre mon père à cette tragédie. Will m'a quittée pour un boulot plus intéressant que je ne pourrai jamais l'être alors que je lui avais tout donné." Expliqua Beckett. "Je ne veux plus souffrir, ni faire souffrir. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui suis la cible et je ne veux pas faire souffrir qui que ce soit. Ce combat est le mien. Uniquement le mien et je ne voudrais pas que Martha perde un fils, ou Alexis un père parce que j'aurai été égoïste au point d'écouter mon cœur." Dit-elle d'une traite. "Et j'en ai assez de souffrir." Elle ne put plus contenir ses larmes qui se mirent à couler le long de ses joues creusées.

Le docteur Parish se jeta au cou de son ami qu'elle enlaça à lui casser les os. "Il est trop tard, Kate. Tu peux choisir d'ignorer vos sentiments et te taire et vous souffrirez tous les deux ou choisir d'accepter ce que vous ressentez et profiter l'un de l'autre et être heureux ensemble." La conseilla-t-elle. "Ce que je sais Kate c'est que si un malheur devait arriver à l'un de vous, vous vous en voudriez pour le reste de votre vie de ne pas vous être laissé une chance."

"Et que veux-tu que je fasse? Le faire souffrir en me voyant mourir sous ses yeux ou pire, le voir mourir pour défendre ma cause? Je n'en veux pas Lanie. Il pourrait être heureux avec une autre, avec un fille moins compliquée."

"Une fille moins compliquée? Cet homme attire les complications et il les adore. Il n'est pas fait pour rester pépère à la maison, tu le sais mais tu refuses de le voir."

Kate resta interdite devant la lucidité de son amie. Elle appréciait énormément son langage sans langue de bois qui, souvent, faisait mal mais n'était rien d'autre que la vérité, celle dont tous dans son entourage étaient conscients mais qu'elle ne voulait pas voir en face. "Mieux avoir aimé et perdu que de n'avoir jamais aimé." Disait le proverbe. Son esprit parvenait péniblement à s'ouvrir à cette perspective, la douleur l'ayant poursuivie depuis de trop nombreuses années elle ne voulait pas revivre ce genre d'événement. "Lanie." La frustration prenait maintenant le dessus. "Je ne peux pas arriver là bas et lui dire 'Ah Salut Castle. Comment allez-vous? Au fait, vous savez je vous mens depuis des mois, je me rappelle de tout'. Je ne veux pas commencer une relation sur un mensonge."

Lanie s'éloigna d'elle, ses yeux fixèrent son amie. Cette femme était heureuse en présence de son écrivait et cela était réciproque. Elle avait commis une erreur importante en taisant ce passage douloureux et maintenant elle devait reconnaître ses torts. La métisse se ressentit un pincement au cœur à voir ses amis se battre contre des moulins. "Tu n'as pas le choix ma belle." Admit-elle.

"Il va me détester."

"Il comprendra." La rassura Lanie. "Et puis, " Ajouta-t-elle doucement "Il est préférable que tu lui dises. Que crois-tu qu'il puisse arriver si il devait l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre?"

Kate acquiesça. Ce ne serait effectivement pas une très bonne idée.

* * *

"Richard, Chéri, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda Martha en faisant une entrée fracassante dans la cuisine hyper-équipée du loft qu'elle occupait avec son fils et sa petite-fille, ou plutôt qu'elle squattait si on en croyait les mots du fils prodige. Cependant, elle savait que sous ces mots se cachaient tout l'amour qu'il portait pour sa mère dont il n'avait pas pu profiter durant dans son jeune âge. L'actrice, diva à ses heures, mère célibataire à une époque où il était mal vu de faire un enfant toute seule, à l'apogée de sa carrière, s'était vue contrainte de le placer en internat, ce qu'il lui avait fait payer par son comportement, se faisant exclure de la plupart des établissements. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire de lui, il se perdait et souffrait de la solitude qu'il subissait. Il avait des pas mal d'amis, avec lesquels il faisait les quatre-cents coups, mais encore plus d'ennemis qui se moquaient de celui qu'ils appelaient la bâtard et il subissait en silence jusqu'au jour où il explosait. Cela finissait en bataille rangée dans la cour, une convocation dans le bureau du directeur et pour finir un renvoi. Si la vie en avait voulu autrement, la rousse flamboyante se serait dévouée corps et âme pour le petit garçon. Cependant, elle savait qu'il était devenu un homme bien, que toutes les peines qui s'étaient présentées à lui l'avaient rendues plus fort et il était reconnaissant à sa maman pour tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour qu'il ne manque jamais de rien durant cette période où il leur était difficile de joindre les deux bouts. Ce petit garçon grassouillet était devenu un bel homme et de surcroît amoureux.

Il s'afférait nerveusement dans la cuisine transformée en véritable champs de bataille, de la farine était étalée partout sur le plan de travail, des épluchures de pommes-de-terre jonchaient le sol, des tomates et des carottes coupées en dés débordaient d'un plat tandis que des pâtes cuisaient et que le beurre crépitait en attendant que Castle y dépose les steaks qu'il prévoyait de servir à sa famille. "Je prépare le repas, Mère." Répondit-il le plus simplement du monde en courant entre la gazinière et le plan de travail. "Pâtes, steak et petits légumes."

"On dirait un véritablement champs de mines." Lui reprocha-t-elle. "Si tu continues sur ta lancée, tu vas nous faire un malaise et plutôt que d'avoir un agréable repas en compagnie de la sublime détective, tu seras aux urgences entourés de vieilles infirmières sadiques qui se feront un plaisir de te faire d'affreuses piqûres." Dit-elle en prenant un air mélodramatique dont elle seule avait le secret.

Le cuistot d'un soir se retourna en grimaçant pour se retrouver face à la comédienne. "Tu crois que j'en fais trop?" S'enquit-il. Le stress l'avait envahit dès qu'il avait invité Beckett à les rejoindre. Il ignorait ce qui allait découler de ce premier "rendez-vous" d'après fusillade. Il détestait repenser à ce moment. Il détestait revoir le corps de sa muse étendu sur le sol, inerte. Il en faisait encore régulièrement des cauchemars dans lesquels il n'agissait pas suffisamment rapidement, il la perdait, définitivement. Dans d'autres cauchemars, elle ne revenait jamais, le quittait définitivement pour épouser Josh Davidson, victime du syndrome de Stockholm. Parfois, elle revenait et lui annonçait qu'elle se souvenait de tout mais ne partageait pas ses sentiments et lui demandait de sortir de sa vie. Il ignorait quelle hypothèse était la plus douloureuse mais s'il était certain d'une chose, c'est que si elle devait être vivante et heureuse avec un autre, alors il s'effacerait, la laisserait vivre sa vie et tenterait de continuer sa propre vie. Cependant, il lui semblait que depuis son retour au commissariat du douzième qu'elle était beaucoup plus ouverte, plus souriante et plus tactile avec lui. Peut-être était-ce son imagination. Peut-être se livrait-elle petit à petit.

"Tout sera parfait Richard." Elle s'approcha de son rejeton qui s'appuyait, les mains sur le plan de travail, le regard désespéré, et lui passa la main sur le bras. "Richard, quoi que tu fasses, elle sera sous le charme, il ne peut pas en être autrement." Le rassura-t-elle.

"Si seulement tu pouvais avoir raison." Soupira le jeune homme. "Où est Alexis?"

"Elle se prépare." Lui répondit la diva en lui faisant comprendre que sa tentative pour changer de conversation ne fonctionnait pas. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe Richard?"

L'écrivain se détourna de sa mère, trouvant un soudain intérêt particulier pour la cuisson de sa viande. Il n'échapperait pas à l'interrogatoire de son aînée, il le savait. "Et si tout ça ne servait à rien?" Demanda-t-il. "Si je m'acharne à faire tomber des murs qui ne s'effondreront jamais?"

"Richard." Elle s'approcha de lui, retirant du feu la poêle du feu afin d'éviter l'incendie qui se précisait. "Je sais ce que tu ressens pour cette femme. C'est une femme forte, qui ne s'ouvre pas facilement, qui t'as fait souffrir, mais c'est ça une relation durable. C'est apprendre l'un de l'autre, c'est affronter ses peurs ensemble, accepter ses différences et risquer de se voir confronter à un refus. Katherine est différente de Meredith ou de Gina. Elle est vraie et à son contact tu as évolué, tu es devenu un homme bon et respectable qui connait enfin de véritables émotions amoureuses." Expliqua la roussette. "Il faut lui laisser du temps.".

"Quatre ans mère!" murmura-t-il. "Cela fait quatre ans que j'attends qu'elle voie que je suis là, que je suis plus qu'un simple partenaire, que chaque jour je lui apporte un café juste pour voir un sourire sur son visage."

"Parfois les choses les plus dures dans la vie sont les choses qui valent le plus la peine d'être faites et si faire tomber ses murs est une épreuve cela n'en rendra votre vie que plus heureuse." Le rassura-t-elle en lui arrachant un sourire. Dieu seul savait à quel point Katherine et son fils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, cela relevait de l'évidence, mais c'est deux là avaient des blessures à panser, des choses à s'avouer. Elle se rappelait très bien avoir entendu Richard dire à son amie qu'elle devait arrêter d'enquêter sur le meurtre de sa mère, au risque de terminer de la même façon mais elle se rappelait également très bien avoir vu le tableau électronique dans son bureau, celui sur lequel l'ensemble des éléments relatifs à cette même enquête apparaissaient. Il poursuivait ses investigations sur un meurtre qu'il voulait résoudre pour abattre les murs de sa muse sans se rendre compte que ce mensonge pourrait bien les éloigner à tout jamais.

"Mère, je…" Il fut interrompu la sonnette. "C'est elle!"

"J'y vais." S'écria Alexis en dévalant les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre avant de se faire interrompre dans son élan par son père.

L'écrivain s'empressa d'essuyer ses mains, ôta son tablier blanc sur lequel était écrit en lettres rouge : 'Le meilleur papa du monde.", cadeau de sa fille pour son trentième-cinquième anniversaire et d'aller accueillir sa muse. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte pour dévoiler la détective, perchée sur ses Liboutin aux talons interminables, qui portait une magnifique robe noire, aux manches trois-quarts, qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus de ses genoux et dont le décolleté aurait rendu la vue à un aveugle, le romancier sentit la chaleur atteindre sa poitrine et descendre jusqu'à son nombril. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et il restait silencieux, impossible de trouver les mots qui rendraient justice à l'image qui lui faisait face.

"Richard, un peu de savoir-vivre, s'il-te-plaît." L'interpella Martha depuis la cuisine qu'elle débarrassa rapidement des dégâts occasionnés par son fils. "Ferme la bouche et fait rentrer Katherine."

Castle secoua légèrement sa tête, histoire de se remettre les idées en place et s'écarta pour laisser passer la jeune femme qui arborait un sourire crispé. Toujours muet devant cette vision, il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle enlaça Alexis en la remerciant pour l'invitation puis donner une autre accolade à Martha.

Kate, plus que crispée, parvenait à peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Lanie l'avait convaincue qu'il n'y avait d'autre moyen de régler la tension qui régnait entre eux, l'affronter et espérer qu'il accepte ses lamentables explications. Dès qu'elle quitta les bras de Martha, elle se tourna vers son partenaire et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour se donner du courage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de voir la lueur de désir qui apparut dans son regard pour repartir aussi rapidement.

"Kate, vous êtes sublime." Finit-il par lui dire en s'approchant d'elle, les bras grand ouvert.

D'un geste de la main sur la poitrine, elle le repoussa. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Castle?" S'enquit-elle.

"Moi aussi je veux mon câlin." Pleurnicha-t-il en faisant sa moue de chien battu qui, selon lui, était capable de faire fondre un bloc de glace.

"Vous devez le mériter Castle." Le taquina-t-elle, contente de voir que, malgré tout le stress qui les habitait, ils parvenaient toujours à trouver les mots pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Yeux dans les yeux, il tenta une approche différente. "Eh bien ma chère détective, j'espère bien le mériter après avoir passer des heures en cuisine pour vous concocter le meilleur des repas que vous n'ayez jamais goûter." Kate haussa les sourcils et roula des yeux. "Si ce n'est pas le cas, ma punition sera de vous laisser tranquille pendant une semaine entière, pas de coup de fil, pas de visite surprise au commissariat et pas de théorie farfelue." Annonça-t-il. "Cependant," Prit-il le soin d'énoncer lentement. "Si je parviens à vous extirper un compliment sur ma façon de cuisiner, dans ce cas, j'aurai doit à mon câlin."

Beckett l'observa de la tête au pied. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, les mains encore pleines de farines et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat qu'elle ne voyait que trop souvent que pour le reconnaître, l'éclat de l'amour. "Très bien Castle. Marché conclu. Cependant," Ajouta la détective. "Avant de dîner, je voudrais vous parler, en privé, si c'est possible." Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil du côté des deux rousses qui regardaient béatement leur échange.

"Bien sûr." Lui accorda le romancier. "On revient tout de suite." Dit-il à l'attention de sa famille. "Alexis, tu veux bien mettre la table en attendant, Pumpkin." La jeune fille acquiesça et Rick fit signe à sa partenaire de le suivre dans son bureau.

Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le bureau qu'elle avait, aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, si souvent rêvé de visiter. Depuis que la détective s'était éprise des romans de l'écrivain et qu'elle l'avait rencontré lors d'une séance de dédicace, son esprit n'avait cessé de divaguer vers cet espace de création , cet espace personnel qui permettait à son auteur préféré de trouver les mots justes. La première fois qu'il l'y avait invitée, elle s'était trouvée sans voix dans cet endroit décoré de façon très masculine mais avec un certain goût artistique. Son attention avait d'abord été attirée par le vieux meuble en bois massif sur lequel reposait l'ordinateur portable, celui sur lequel il remplissait les pages restées trop longtemps blanches après qu'il ait tué Derrick Storm. Il y avait aussi cette photo d'Alexis et son père, main dans la main, au parc d'attraction, qui l'avait attendrie. Ensuite, en relevant un peu le regard, la photo hypnotique de cet escalier emportait la pièce dans une spirale sans fin.

Sur la gauche, sous la fenêtre, des papiers replis d'informations sur ses recherches, avec elle, avec la CIA ou tout simplement des pages internet consultées pour affiner ses connaissances dans différents domaines, s'empilaient sur un autre meuble tout aussi massif que le précédent. Dans le coin, il avait son propre "tableau blanc" électronique, à la pointe de la technologie. Il lui avait montré le fonctionnement, tout excité par cette acquisition qui l'aidait à créer ses intrigues à la manière d'un vrai policier. Le marqueur était remplacé par un clavier, les photos papier remplacées par des versions numériques plus nette et la ligne du temps était plus espacée.

Les pans de mur entourant la porte étaient formés par une bibliothèque exceptionnelle, emplie de tirages limités et d'éditions originales d'une valeur inestimable. Des œuvres qui, pour la plupart, étaient des cadeaux qui, tout au long de sa carrière, lui avaient été offerts par des personnes rencontrées au gré de ses voyages et de ses représentations. Un petit avantage d'être connu et reconnu un peu partout dans les milieux aisés de New-York.

Sur la droite, près de l'entrée de la chambre de l'écrivain, il y avait un vieux sofa en cuir brun qui se mariait parfaitement bien avec l'ambiance du lieu et qui accueillait le jeune homme lorsqu'il souhaitait se retirer pour lire tranquillement ou pour s'assoupir en toute discrétion alors que Gina le menaçait de sanctions virtuelles car il prenait du retard dans l'écriture d'un de ses romans, chose qui lui arrivait assez souvent. Il avait beau avoir retrouvé l'inspiration auprès de sa muse il préférait nettement la suivre sur le terrain, s'amuser à résoudre une enquête, que de compiler ses notes pour créer le prochain best-seller, au grand dam de sa seconde ex-femme.

Cette fois, son attention fut attirée par quelque chose de nouveau, un cliché la représentant et qui se trouvait sur bureau, juste à côté de son ordinateur. Sans doute une photo prise lors d'un de leur moment de détente au Old Haunt. Elle vit que Castle avait pris place dans le sofa et lui avait laissé suffisamment d'espace pour l'y rejoindre mais elle ne voulait pas se sentir vulnérable ni trop proche de lui. Elle voulait qu'ils puissent avoir chacun de l'espace pour réagir puis vrilla ses prunelles de jade dans la mer azur de l'homme suspicieux qui lui faisait face. "Castle, je… Je ne sais pas… " Balbutia-t-elle. "Je ne sais pas par où commencer." L'écrivain se redressa, posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses et serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre affichant une expression de crainte qu'elle lui avait rarement vue. "Je… Je vous ai menti." Il l'interrogea d'un sourcil relevé. "Je me rappelle de tout ce qui s'est passé au cimetière. Je me souviens que vous m'avez avoué que vous m'aimiez" Lui annonça-t-elle d'une traite, utilisant volontairement le passé lorsqu'elle évoqua ses sentiment. Elle n'osait pas le regarder et fixait ses pieds. Voilà, elle l'avait dit et la balle était dans son camp.

"Vous…" Castle se leva, passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. "Vous m'avez menti?" Le ton de sa voix était froid, dur, et sans appel. "Sortez!" Lui ordonna-t-il.

"Castle…" Elle voulut se défendre, lui expliquer son point de vue, lui justifier son mensonge, elle releva le regard et le vit debout devant elle, les yeux clos, les poings serrés à hauteur de sa taille et le visage rouge de colère.

* * *

**Voilà, nous arrivons au moment critique ;-)**

**Je vous laisse deviner ce qui va se passer dans la suite? Oui? Non? Un petit spoiler? … Hmm non pas de spoiler ;-)**

**Merci pour votre lecture et n'hésitez toujours pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**A bientôt.  
**


End file.
